The Giving of My Star Seed
by LunaStarLady
Summary: Based off of the 90's Anime Sailor Moon Stars. After the fight with Sailor Galaxia, Mamoru finds out that not all of the Star Seeds can be reborn. Whose star seed will not be reborn? What will happen with the scouts now? For mature readers only due to a couple of chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**GIVING OF MY GOLD CRYSTAL**

Prologue

As Sailor Moon and Galaxia discuss returning the star seeds to the other sailor soldiers, Galaxia realizes that she needs to tell Usagi that she can not return all of her soldiers, her Mamoru, Princess Kakyuu, and the Star Fighters. Before Galaxia could express her condolences to Usagi and ask her of whom she wishes to have their star seeds back, the gold star seed starts to shine brightly, calling to Galaxia to listen to it's plea. Galaxia closed her eyes and listened to the star seed, "Please do not make my Usako make this decision. She will give her own star seed to save all of the people she loves. Her seed is the most important of them all to keep the galaxies in harmony. Please take mine, I only ask for three days. One to consummate with Usagi to make sure she still gets to raise our daughter small lady; Two to give my Usako one more day of pure love from me to make sure that she knows that I do love her with all my heart; and three to talk to Seiya and to ask him to take over for me as her partner and to help her heal from my absence and to give her the love that I will no longer be able to." Galaxia could hear the pain in his voice but knew that giving him these three days would not only benefit Usagi but also himself as he will only be able to visit his Usako in the future spiritually. "Mamoru, I will grant you these three days, but Usagi still needs to know the truth." "I will tell her on my last day with her. I would rather her hear it from me, please. My Usako is my whole world." Galaxia shedding a single tear, also granted this additional last request for the once future king Endymion. Also, because he was still giving the galaxy small lady and her pink crystal, she knows that the galaxy will continue to be harmonious. Galaxia leaves Sailor moon to go home with her guardians and her love Mamo-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**GIVING OF MY GOLD CRYSTAL**

Chapter One: The First of Three Days

Usagi slowly opens her eyes. Realizing that she was in bed she sat up, "Wow, I wonder how long I have been sleeping. I still can't believe the battle that we just won. I really need to get ready so I can go see everyone!"

Usagi got out of her bed and ran to her closet. She grabbed the first thing she could find to wear. She put on her favorite baby blue tank top that has a lace fringe around the neck and blue jean shorts. After getting dressed she brushed her teeth and did her hair in her typical ondango style. Running downstairs Ikuko stopped her in mid step. "Where do you think that you are going Usagi?" Usagi, being the impatient girl that she is, ran past her mom and was out the door while explaining that she is meeting up with her friends at the arcade. Ikuko folded her arms and looked at Kenji, "That is the first time I have seen her run out of this house without eating!" Kenji shrugging, "maybe she will eat when she gets to the arcade. You know her, she can't go too long with her appetite." Both laughing they continue eating their breakfast.

Usagi ran all the way to the arcade to be welcomed with hugs from her closest friends. After talking for some time and eating at their favorite café across the street, Mamoru walked in and up to their table. "Usako, I would like to know if you would like to go on a date with me today?" before realizing who was speaking, she looked and up started to cry while jumping into her Mamo-chans's arms. "Mamo-chan, oh my gosh I am so happy to see you. Yes I will spend the day with you. It's been too long since I last got to be with you." She waved good bye to her friends and grabbed him tightly around his arm as he lead her out of the café.

As they were walking, Mamoru could feel his Usako's love radiating from her, and feeling her touch was the most amazing thing he could imagine. As they get to the pier he stands her near the guard rail and turns her facing him. He couldn't help but look into her deep crystal blue eyes and start to tear up knowing he only has today and tomorrow left with her before he has to leave her again. He kisses her lightly on the lips and she returns the act my wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with even more passion. Usagi pulled herself from their kiss and hugged him tightly with her head against his chest. "Mamo-chan, please promise me something…..", holding her tightly he responded, "yes my Usako, what would you like me to promise you?" Looking back up to him with tears in her eyes, "please never leave me again. I can not imagine my life without you and after losing you before, I honestly do not think that I can lose you again. My heart will shatter." Mamoru eyes widened and he was taken back by her request. 'Why would you leave the love of your life and make her feel lost all over again? She loves me and I am just going to take myself out of her life again. She is begging me to stay and I am just teasing her by being here with her. I still need to insure for her that she will still get to have our small lady so that she can pass down Crystal Tokyo to her as it has been already promised.' Smiling back down at her knowing what he was about to say was all a lie, "of course my love. I could not imagine leaving you again. My heart would shatter as well." They stared out from the pier, watching the sun set with all its colors and beauty.

After watching the sunset, mamoru walked Usagi to a local seafood restraunt as she was getting hungry and he had to figure out how he was going to talk Usagi into laying with him without them even being married yet. As Usagi was eating Mamoru moved his seat closer to hers and put his hand on her knee. Usagi initially jumped back in surprise as he has never touched her in this way but allowed herself to relax and let him touch her this way as she has always had a flame burning within her wanting him to touch her like this. Slowly, Mamoru kissed her cheek and laid small kisses against her skin down her neck into her shoulders. Mamoru didn't realize that there was a flame burning with pure desire as he kissed her this way. As they were both virgins, he didn't know if he was making her feel the same way he was feeling. At this point Usagi couldn't take the temptation anymore and pulled away and looked at her Mamo-chan. "Are you sure you want to be touching me this way as we both wanted to wait until marriage?" "Usako, after all of this and us going through what we have, I want to do things with you to prove my love for you as I have learned that anything can be taken away at any time. I want to make sure that you and I enjoy each other, and then we consummate our love before some other negaforce arrives to try to hurt us again." Usagi placed her hand on his and kissed him in a way she never had before allowing her tongue to go into his mouth and felt his tongue react in reciprocation. "This would not be this best place for this," whispering softly into her ear, "lets go back to my apartment and see what we are comfortable doing with one another." Usagi agreed. Mamoru paid their tab and they left to go to his apartment.

As they enter into his apartment, he sits on the couch in the living room and has Usagi sit next to him. "If you want to stop, we can. I don't want you to do anything that you would feel uncomfortable with." Usagi nodded her head in understanding. He places his hand on her thigh this time and she leans in to kiss him. Without realizing it, they were driving their tongues into each other's mouths. Usagi felt her under parts start to gush with wetness and was worried if this was normal or not. She didn't want to worry Mamo-chan so she continued to enjoy herself as she didn't want to stop what they were doing. Feeling his manhood start to stiffen in his pants, he grabbed Usagi and placed her on his lap facing him so he could hold her even closer as they were kissing. She could feel him growing harder in his pants, this making her naturally start to grind against him without understanding what her body was doing. He started kissing her down her neck to her chest, listening to the moans escaping her mouth. He's realizing that he must be doing something right because hearing her moan only escalated his ecstasy for her. Nervous, Usagi pulled back and decided that she wanted more from him. She started to remove her shirt and shorts leaving herself in nothing but a beautiful dark blue sparkly thong and bra. Mamoru couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body and tore his shirt and pants off his own body, leaving himself in only his boxers.

Usagi took Mamoru's hand and had him follow her into his bed room. He laid her soft angelic body onto his bed. He then kneeled on top of her, kissing down her stomach to her thong. He took her thong into his teeth and pulled it slowly away from her body and down her legs until it was completely off. As he did this her could smell the sweet juices emitting from her southern parts. He's seen men lick this part of a woman in many pornography movies so he decided that he would attempt to do the same on his love. He gently spread Usagi's legs looking at the most vulnerable part of her body. She was breathing heavily as his hands gently spread her legs and as his mouth got closer to the spot to be known as heaven on a woman. 'Am I really ready for this? It feels so amazing having him down in that area, but is it right that we do this without being married?' She continued to allow him to continue, as he started to lick tasting her for the first time. He couldn't help but enjoy her scent and her taste as he never had done so before. It was amazing feeling her body writhe in his arms as he continued to devour her heaven spot. Usagi was moaning louder and louder at this point giving into the ecstasy that her love was giving her. She never knew that this would feel so euphoric, yet she knows that there is still supposed to be more done between the two of them.

Mamoru stood from the bed and Usagi could see his man hood standing at full attention, twitching as the ecstasy in it was writhing through it's rock solid mass. She scooted herself to the edge of the bed and started to remove his boxers dropping them to the floor. Mamoru was shocked that she was being so straight forward during this and was almost embarrassed for her to see him like this. She decided to take his manhood into her hand and begin to slide it up and down. Hearing him moan made her enjoy what she was doing, and then because he licked her heaven she decided to lick his manhood. She treated it as though it was an ice-cream and started putting the whole shaft into her mouth sucking on it realizing that he moaned louder and harder the harder she sucked. She enjoyed the taste of his manhood. It was a pleasurable taste that made her heaven seep even more with juice. Then she felt something hit the back of her throat and pulled away coughing. "I'm so sorry my Usako!" Mamoru bending down to hold her, feeling completely embarrassed. "What was that? It tasted salty but it shot into my mouth." Scratching the back of his head and sitting onto his bed, "I couldn't help myself. You felt so amazing that I kind of accidentally precumed into your mouth." Understanding flooding her face and pleasure that she made him feel this good, she grew a smile and her face and pushed him onto his back.

He laid on his bed as Usagi put herself over him. She asked him what they do next since she had never seen a pornographic film before. "I could put my fingers inside you to see if you like how it feels. If you do we can try putting me inside you and take it from there." "Ok, should I lay back again for this?" He shook his head and laid her onto her back again. This time he wanted to see her breasts. He'd never seen them before and he wanted to feel them in his hands. The clasp to her bra was in the front making it easier for him to remove. He felt like he was in heaven as her supple breasts laid in front of him and he grabbed one of them as he slowly started to insert his fingers into her heaven spot. Moaning and writhing from the feeling, her heaven spot started to tighten around his fingers. The juices where so abundant they were running down from his fingers to his hand. This excited him even more and his manhood kept getting harder and stiffer with each moment. "Can we please try putting your manhood in me now? I can't help but feel all this pressure that I can't explain making me want to feel it inside me now." With this being said, Mamoru slowly inserted his manhood into his loves heaven spot. He did it very slowly remembering that she is a virgin also and that her heimen will need to be broken. As it broke, Usagi whimpered but asked him not to stop. Feeling her heaven spot around his manhood was euphoric and he never wanted the feeling to stop. They continued with their love making until it was almost Usagi's curfew.

Usagi dialed her home number and was happy to hear her mom at the other end. "Tsukino residence." "Hey mama it's me, we're having a major study session at Amy's and we are making such progress that we figured that we would have a sleep over so we wouldn't have to stop. Is it ok?" Taken back by what her daughter said about studying, "Yes of course, but I better see a good grade on your next test." Jumping up she smiled, "Thanks so much mama. I will see you sometime tomorrow!" As she hung up her cell phone, she walked into the living room wearing only a button up shirt of her mamo-chan's and sat next to him on the couch. Mamoru wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Are we ready to go to bed and sleep?" Turning around and smiling, Mamoru stood up and led Usagi back to his room so they could hold each other as they slept through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**GIVING OF MY GOLD CRYSTAL**

Chapter 2: The Second of Three Days

The aroma of coffee and waffles sneaking into the room, Usagi opens her eyes and was scared at first as she wasn't use to waking up in Mamoru's bed. She then began to smile thinking about how they gave themselves to each other last night and feeling the most loved she has ever felt in her entire life. She quickly got out of bed and went to the kitchen where her Mamo-chan was cooking. "Good morning my Usako. What would you like to do today?" Mamoru asked as he sat a mug of coffee and waffles on the table for his love. Excited for food, Usagi sat at the table and started to stuff her face as she always did. This made Mamoru laugh and smile and he finished making his breakfast. "I don't know," she said between bites, "could we just stay here and enjoy ourselves again like we did last night?" Mamoru almost dropped his plate hearing her request. "Really, you would like to do that again", he smiled at Usagi as he sat down with his breakfast. "Yes, last night was amazing and it's the closest I have ever felt to you. I would love to feel it all over again. Like you said yesterday, we won't know what negaforce could come after us next. I want to make sure I enjoy everything with you. You are my true love Mamo-chan." Mamoru's heart began to drop knowing today is his last day with Usagi and that he will never get to feel this close to her ever again. 'I can't be selfish. I agreed to die so that she and my daughter could live and keep the galaxy in harmony. I know this will hurt her, but I am going to do what's best for her and the galaxies.'

After eating and consummating their love once again, Mamoru decided that he wanted to take Usagi out for a ride on his bike to the park for a picnic so that they could enjoy their time together. He wanted to make sure that every minute counted and that he could leave knowing that he got to enjoy her love and share his with her for one more day.

As they sat down to eat their lunch, Setsuna walked up to Mamoru and demanded that he speak with her at once. As she is the sailor soldier of time, she always knew what the future would be, and after Mamoru's agreement with Galaxia, she didn't see him in Usagi's future anymore other than through small lady. Mamoru excused himself from the picnic and walked over by the jungle gym with Pluto. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE OUR PRINCESS WHEN YOU KNOW IT WILL ONLY BREAK HER HEART AGAIN?!" she shouted at Mamoru as quietly as she could without alarming Usagi's attention. With tears in his eyes, he started to explain to Setsuna the reason of his decision and his anger for her interrupting his last day with his Usako, "I have only asked for 3 days to have my seed so that I can insure that small lady will still exist and that I can spend one last day with the love of my life which you are interrupting right now!" Setsuna took a step back and dropped her head, "You are right, she would give herself to save all of us. Mamoru, what is the third day for?" "I'm going to ask Seiya to be by Usako's side and be her love in my absence, as I don't want her to be alone. I know she will be lost and I need to make sure that she continues to be loved." Pluto grabbed Mamoru by his collar and shook him, "Can't you ask Seiya to take your place?! Usagi needs her King not some boy from a different galaxy! You are destined to be with her, please at least consider it." Mamoru looks into Setsuna's eyes, "I can't ask someone else to save the love of my life. It is my duty to make sure that she has all of her guardians and that Princess Kakyuu has her guardians. It's not fair for either of them to lose anyone." Tears running down her face, "I'm sorry I have interrupted your time with Usagi. Please make sure she understands what you are doing because I do not want this to end up as a surprise to her. She'll be even more devastated than before." With everything being said Setsuna left.

Packing up their picnic, Usagi notices the Ferris Wheel in the background about 10 miles away. "MAMO-CHAN! Can we please go on the Ferris Wheel?! I would love to go on with you!" Chuckling, he smiled and nodded in agreement. Usagi jumped at him tackling him to the ground kissing him. "Thank you my love." As Mamoru drives them to the Ferris Wheel he starts thinking to himself, 'I guess while we are at the top of the Ferris Wheel I will have to tell her about my promise to Galaxia. I just hope that she will not hate me.'

"Oh my gosh, we are so high in the air. I can almost see your place from here!" Usagi held onto Mamoru's arm tightly as he thought about how he was going to tell his Usako the news. Turning to Usagi and holding her hand in his, "Usako, I need to confess something to you. Please listen to me entirely before saying anything or reacting." Concerned, she took in a deep breathe and agreed to listen to him. "Usako, you are the love of my life. I have always loved you and always will…" He continued to explain the whole story about his agreement with Galaxia and wanting to make sure that she felt loved. Usagi's eyes were full of tears that ran down her face. She laid her head on his chest and cried into him. "I did this for you my Usako. You are the most important person to keep the galaxies harmonious. Please understand why I did this. I'm trying not to hurt you but to save you because you mean that much to me." Holding her as tightly as he could, she looked up at him. "Can I spend the night with you one last time before you leave so that I can enjoy your love and give you just as much?" Kissing her on her forehead, "My sweet Usako, you always give me so much love but yes, lets spend this last night together."


	4. Chapter 4

**GIVING OF MY GOLD CRYSTAL**

Chapter 3: The Third of Three Days

Mamoru's eyes opened as the sun came up to start the day. He didn't want to wake Usagi so he lightly kissed her forehead, his tear dropping onto her cheek. "I love you so much Usako. I'm going to miss you with my whole heart." Looking at her one last time before closing his bedroom door, tears flooded his face knowing he will never get to hold her again.

He meet with Setsuna at the jungle gym from yesterday. "Are you sure you are going to give your star seed instead of asking Seiya to do it?" "I have already explained everything to Usako and have hopefully given her the last gift I can ever give her." Tears roll down his cheeks. "Wait, what gift?!" Confused, Setsuna narrowed her eyes. Mamoru smiled back at her, "Usako and I gave ourselves to one another. I wanted to make sure that she still had one piece of me and that would be our daughter small lady." Her eyes widened and jaw dropped, "You mean that's why I saw Small Lady in my visions last night?! Does she know that you are giving her this gift?" Shaking his head, "No and I didn't want her to know. I was hoping it would ease everything for her." "She does raise Small Lady beautifully and does excel at being our future queen and keeping harmony between the galaxies." Setsuna pulled out the time key and handed it to Mamoru. "This is a one way key, which means you will not be able to come back. Please really consider just enjoying one more day with Usagi rather than talking to Seiya. Once you have this conversation with him, he will probably end up as the future king. Usagi does have feelings for him even though they are subconscious. She would have never thought about him with you in her life." Taking the key, "I am fully aware of the decision I am making. I could tell that Seiya loves her like I do and that there was something in her heart for him before I came back. I know she loves me but this is going to have to be what's best for her."

Holding the key in the air, Mamoru told the key to take him to planet Kinmoku. Landing in front of the Palace of Princess Kakyuu, her guards surrounded Mamoru. He tried explaining who he was to the guards but they expressed their distrust in him and decided to take him in to the Princess to make sure if they were correct and to find out what their princess wanted done with him. As he is drug into the throne room and thrown onto his knees, Mamoru sees Princess Kakyuu sitting in the throne with her three star lights kneeling with their heads bowed to her left in the order of Taiki, Seiya and Yaten in their female forms. Seiya recognized Mamoru's scent immediately and looked up realizing that he was actually in the same room as them. Quickly the princess arose and told the guards to let him go and to give their apologies as he is the future King Endymion and that they will be punished. Princess Kakyuu ran to Mamoru and knelt in front of him, "Future King Endymion, I sincerely apologize for the dishonorable way you have been treated. What a pleasure to have you in our kingdom, but I wonder what brings you to our planet?" Smiling at the princess he lifts his head, "Please don't kneel I am not a king at this juncture. I do however have business I need to discuss with your guardian Seiya if you would not mind me taking some of her time from you. I do not have a lot of time so the sooner I can speak with her, the better." Kakyuu stood back up and nodded to Seiya to get her attention. "Seiya, the future king has matters he needs to discuss with you. Please go into the sitting room and I will have someone bring you drinks and snacks while you discuss matters." Seiya nervous to talk to Mamoru nodded her head and led him to the sitting room.

The sitting room was amazingly beautiful. The walls were covered in hundreds of shelves of books, a grand piano placed at the back of the room and a fire place in the center of the room. Then there was the area for sitting, the furniture being antique, gold plated, and red satin upholstered chairs and a love seat that encircled a gold plated coffee table. On the coffee table was a serving tray with pastries and coffee.

Feeling even more uncomfortable being alone and sitting across of Mamoru, Seiya took some coffee and pastry as soon as she sat to keep herself from saying something that she shouldn't. Mamoru poured himself some coffee and took a sip and then sat it down, looking up, "Seiya, you love Usako don't you?" Shocked, Seiya spit out the coffee she had in her mouth and just stared at Mamoru, fearful of responding to his question. "I didn't mean to shock you, I just need to make sure before I ask you the most important favor I will ever ask of anyone. So please tell me your true feelings for Usako." Sitting back in her seat trying to compose herself, she laid her hand in her lap, "I hate to confess this to you knowing that you are her future husband and our future king, but I do love Ondago with my entire heart. I think of her continuously and cry to myself constantly missing her light being near me. Yes, I love her probably as much as you do. She had made herself a special place in my heart without realizing it and I can not attempt to find another soul to love because she has made that much of an impact in my life. If you don't mind my curiosity, why would you want to know if I love your queen?" "Well, I need to know that you can and would be able to take my place in my absence. You know that my Usako is so sensitive and needs people that love her surrounding her to keep her faith and strength. She'll also need help raising our daughter Small Lady. I couldn't think of a better partner in life to take my place as you. You really helped her through the time I was taken by Galaxia and the way you protected her, I could never thank you enough."

Mamoru continued to explain to Seiya about what Galaxia had told him and what his decision would be. After discussing the matter for hours, Seiya agreed to be there for his Odango, but would only be Ondago's partner if she wanted Seiya there. Tears ran down Mamoru's face as he realized that night has crept in and Galaxia had entered into the room. "Mamoru, your time has come and I must ask you to come with me so I can return your star seed to the skies." He stood and walked over to Galaxia, and turned his head to look over his shoulder and say his last words to Seiya, "Please watch over my Usako and continue to give her your love and I can promise that she will reciprocate in time. Her feelings for you have already been confirmed for me. Thank you Seiya, I know that she will be in good hands," Seiya has tears running down her face and she saw Mamoru leave with Galaxia and knowing that Odango must be a wreck right now without her Mamo-chan.


	5. Chapter 5

**GIVING OF MY GOLD CRYSTAL**

Chapter Four: Returning to Earth

Seiya had waited six months before making the trip to earth to be with Usagi again. He wanted to make sure that she has started healing before he just showed up to take Mamoru's place at her side. He knew it would take time for her heart to really start to allow her to make room for another person to share her life with. Taiki and Yaten decided to go with Seiya as they missed Ami and Minako and wanted to see them again. After saying their goodbyes to their princess, they started their journey back to Earth, hoping that they can just go back to the lives that they had before going back to their home planet.

They arrived at the single place everyone lands or leaves when using the magic key, the jungle gym at the park. They did not need a key however, because their Princess sent them back with her abilities. The star lights decided to come back in their male forms as it is their most comfortable form and so they can also continue pursuing their lives as the idol group the Three Lights. The first to greet them is Setsunaand she came alone knowing that if Harukafound out about them returning today that she may try to harm Seiya. Smiling at the starlights Setsuna walks up to them, "How was your trip back to earth?" Yaten rolled his eyes, Taiki yawned and Seiya ran to Setsuna grabbing her shoulders and looking around, "Where is my Ondago? When can I see her?" Chuckling, "Whoa buddy. You first need to rest from your trip. Your condo is still the same and I have already booked your first show for tomorrow night. The girls will be there in the front row so you can spend time with them after." Taiki raising his hand, "I personally think your plan is a phenomenal idea as we can really use the rest. Seiya you can be patient. You don't need to see your _Ondago_ all frazzled like you are," as he followed behind Setsuna. Yaten was perfectly happy with the idea and ran right behind Taiki and Setsuna. Seiya, however, was not very fond of the idea since so much time had already gone by since he saw his love. Realizing that everyone was already so far ahead he ran to catch up with them.

Once they arrived to the condo, Setsuna pulled Seiya aside. "You can not just go directly to Usagi. She has been very depressed and also very pregnant. I'm not sure if Mamoru explained to you that he impregnated her before Galaxia took his seed and you have to understand that she is showing quite a bit. Please take your time with our princess. We just want to see her light shine brightly again." Tears running down her face, Seiya placed his hand on her shoulder, "I promise that I will do whatever it takes to make her happy again. I love her with my whole heart and I want to give her nothing but my love and support. There is no pressure for her to do or be anything to me unless she wants to." Setsuna nodded and smiled knowing that he is being honest and left them to rest for the evening.

The next morning Seiya was awoken by the sound of pounding on the front door. Confused, he got out of bed, threw on some house pants and opened the door. All that could be seen was a blonde mass push past him and go straight to Yaten's room and proceeded to pound on his bedroom door. Seiya chuckled, "Hello, long time no see?" Minako turned right around and smiled embarrassedly, "I'm sorry Seiya but I need my Yaten. I have missed him so much. Wake him up for me please." Rolling his eyes, Seiya opened Yaten's door and Minako ran in and jumped on Yaten. Seiya closed the door and went back to his room giving them some much needed privacy. His body wanted more sleep but his mind wouldn't stop running thinking about finally getting to see his Ondago again tonight. He decided to go for a walk to try to clear his head and to stop at the café to get coffee and something to eat. He loved going to the local café since that where he and Ondago would spend much of their time together. It has great memories and he really just wanted to feel enveloped by her right now. 'Stop thinking about rushing into her arms and thinking that we will be together so quickly. I just hope she'll still see me as her best friend like before. Then maybe we can slowly work on making a friendship into more.' Happy with his plan he started walking faster.

While he was walking he started to get a feeling of being followed. He turned to look behind him when he saw a group of girls starting to chase him down. 'I forgot how much I hate this part of being famous. Damn groupies!' Seiya decided that maybe he needed a run after all and ran as fast as he could to the café.

After he ditched his screaming fans he walked into the café and took a seat at the most secluded table he could find. 'What a terrible idea to think I could just go for a walk.' Usagi just so happened to be the waitress assigned to this table and went to go take orders like she always does. She failed to realize whose order she was about to take as she wasn't looking at the customer at the table. Seiya noticing that the waitress had come to take his order had looked up and his jaw dropped. His Ondago was standing right in front of him. After all of this time not getting to see her, he couldn't believe how beautiful she still was. She wore her pink and white uniform beautifully over her now protruding belly, as her pregnancy was obvious. He shook his head to clear his mind and then spoke to order his food. "I would like some coffee and pancakes with bacon Ondago." Usagi's eyes shot wide open by the voice she recognized and the nick name only one man had ever called her by, she looked up from her tablet with tears in her eyes. "Seiya…. I… I can't believe it's you." She dropped her tablet and sat next to him, hugging him with all the strength she had. "When did you get back? Why did you decide to come back to earth, doesn't Princess Kakyuu need you there?" Smiling, Seiya touched his Ondago's chin, still so smooth and soft, and lifted it so they can meet eye to eye. "She doesn't need us anymore. We wanted to come back to take care of the people that we love. Why are you working here anyways?" Chuckling, "Well babies don't pay for themselves. I have to save to get small lady everything that she needs. If Mamo-chan was here I wouldn't have to worry so much. I really miss him and wish he was here to feel her kick and to see her in the ultrasounds." Tears streaming down her face, "I know Ondago. I know it's not much, but now your best friend is here and I will do whatever you need me to do to help you with anything that you need." Usagi got up from her seat realizing that she was still on the clock, took Seiya's order, and went back to doing her job so she can earn the money that she needs for small lady.

All of the inner and outer senshi came to the concert and crowd around Usagi to make sure the keep her and small lady safe from any rowdy and crazy fans that could hurt them even accidentally. Haruka'seyes are on fire with the ultimate security as she loves her kitty and wants to make sure that she is the safest that she can be. Once the concert starts, she turns her attention straight to giving Seiya the most terrifying looks that she can since she still does not trust him. Seiya felt every ounce of negative energy from Haruka but just dismissed it. He would do the same for his princess so can't blame her.

Everyone was dressed beautifully, but Seiya could only keep his attention on his Ondago. She wore a beautiful baby blue knee length dress that was ordained with jewels around the deep v neckline showing just a peek of her ample cleavage and more jewels ordained around her waist just above her beautiful baby bump. Her hair was in her traditional Oandago style and had jeweled hair pins surrounding each bun. She is the most gorgeous pregnant women he has ever set his eyes on. There is no other women he could imagine that could be so beautiful. Seeing her had really inspired him to sing louder and harder than ever before. As the Three Lights sang their hearts out, Seiya made sure to focus his songs on Ondago hoping that she would connect with him like they had done before when he was on Earth the first time.

A flood of emotion ran through Usagi's body. She could only see Seiya at this moment and all sound other than his voice tuned out. 'I can't believe just seeing him has brought back so many feelings. I want to just have him hold me again and be there. Why would I feel like this when I have Mamo…' realizing that she no longer had Mamoru, she shed a tear. 'I guess it's actually ok that I have these feelings for Seiya. I know Mamo-chan would want me to move on and find love again.' Usagi spent the remainder of the concert allowing herself to connect to Seiya again, giving him and his energy her full strength. Ami couldn't help but notice a light that would be unusual at a concert like this. She turn her head towards the light and realized that it was radiating off of Usagi. She got all the other Senshi's attention and had them see for themselves that Usagi was finally moving forward and her light was starting to brighten already. Setsuna didn't expect that her princess' light would brighten so quickly with Seiya coming back, but was just happy to see Usagi happy again.

After the concert the girls all crowded around each other in the parking lot talking and laughing having a great time. The Three Lights ran out to the parking lot as fast as they could, which really wasn't as quick at they would have liked since they signed autographs and took photographs with fans. As the fans disbursed and the boys were finally relieved of their duties, Taiki ran to Ami and pulled her away, using his thesis that he decided to start working on as an excuse to have a few moments alone with her, and Yaten ran up behind Minako and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before Seiya could get to Usagi, Haruka wrapped her arm around her waist and laid her head on her shoulder. Michiru felt a slight jealousy until she realized why her girlfriend would react the way that she was. Seiya just rolled his eyes and grabbed Usagi's hand, "Hey Odago, I hope that you enjoyed the show." Excited and jumping around, "Yes, oh my gosh it was so amazing and beautiful. I swear every time I hear you sing a wave of emotion just comes over me," her eyes started tearing, "I can't help but feel like I'm connected some how." Smiling, he knelt down and kissed her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**GIVING OF MY GOLD CRYSTAL**

Chapter Five: Crazy Turn of Events

About two and a half months have gone by, spending each and everyday with each other, Seiya and Usagi, without realizing it, have began holding hands, cuddling and hugging on a continuous basis. Seiya just wishes that he would be brave enough to go in for a kiss when Usagi gets close to him or even when she just has her head leaning on his shoulder.

'Come on, we're getting so close why can't I just take the opportunity and kiss her. It can't be that hard. I love her and I know that she loves me too. It feels so right to just lean in and kiss her. Just do it. Maybe I'll take her on a date to the Fair today and when we are at the top of the Ferris Wheel I'll make my move.' He picked up his cell phone and texted her with his request. She didn't respond right away so he got really anxious until he realized that it was 5:00 am and that she was still most likely sleeping, but unexpectedly he heard the sound of a received text message. 'Of course I'd love to go! What time will you be over to pick me up? I want to make sure that I am ready on time!' Excited as can be he texted her back with all of the information.

He spent his day dreaming about what would happen on their date and if he can manage to get himself to kiss Usagi. His heart started to race and a smile came across his face. Then it dawned on him that if he was able to kiss her that he wants to take their relationship to the next level. 'I better get to the jewelry store before it's too late!' Seiya jumped up from his bed and got ready to go to the store.

"It's almost 5:00 p.m. and I am still not ready. I can't believe I'm going to make him wait again, maybe I shouldn't have had that nap." giggling Usagi continued to get herself ready and get butterflies in her belly realizing that she is going on a DATE with Seiya tonight. "I really love and miss Mamo-chan but I've fallen in love with Seiya all over again. I really want to make this work and hope that one day we can be more than just friends that hold hands and cuddle. What do you think small lady?" Small lady responded by jumping around like crazy in her mommy's belly which confirmed that she is ready for her and Seiya to take the next step in their relationship. With a knock on the door she raced down the stairs to meet with Seiya.

Usagi opened the door slowly and Seiya's jaw dropped at the sight of his gorgeous Ondago. 'Every time I see her I swear she becomes more beautiful. How could I ever deserve such a beautiful angel.' He loved the way color blue looks on her. She wore a dark blue above the knee maternity dress that has a crescent moon pattern all over it. Right under her bust, above her baby bump is a silver ribbon that tied around in the back. She put beautiful crescent moon pins in her hair around her buns. "Hey Seiya, are you ready to go or are you going to just keep standing there staring at me." Blushing and rubbing the back of his neck he looked straight at Usagi, "Yes! I'm sorry but your beauty just stopped me from thinking," blushing she grabbed his hand and lead them away from her front porch.

"Are you hungry? Should we feed you and the baby?" Seiya concerned because he wants to make sure he takes care of both his love and her child. His adopted child that he can not wait to raise. "No, no I ate a bit ago but we can eat later." She smiled her big smile knowing that if she ate again already that she would not be able to go on the few rides that she could with a full term pregnancy.

After hours of games and food Seiya decided to finally get his Ondago alone as he could by taking her to the Ferris Wheel. After being seated, he held her close to him and she laid her head on his shoulder like he had hoped for. 'What am I doing, oh my gosh I hope I can go through with this.' Before he could go through with his plan, he felt Usagi press her lips against his and they were in a loving embrace full of warmth. As they pulled away from each other, they were blushing and holding each other even closer.

Usagi's shining light grew brighter and brighter while they rode on the Ferris Wheel and Seiya couldn't help but decide that he was ready even to give her the gift he got her earlier that day. Grabbing her hand, he pulled out a ring box, "Ondago, I know this is sudden but I can't hold back anymore. I love you with my whole heart and I want to be with you and raise small lady together for the remainder of our lives. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Usagi began crying and shaking her head yes and they engulfed themselves in a passionate kiss of love.

Sitting at the top of the Ferris Wheel they were enjoying the view of the city until sharp pains began to set in. Usagi grabbed Seiya's hand and was squeezing as hard as she could. "Ondago, what's wrong, what can I do to help!" Then water poured down to the bottom of their lift. "Oh my gosh Seiya….. I… I… I think my water broke!" Screaming and holding her baby bump, Usagi's contractions came on stronger. Standing up as safely as he could Seiya yelled to the ride attendant, "GET THIS FERRIS WHEEL DOWN NOW! MY FIANCE'S WATER BROKE AND OUR DAUGHTER IS ABOUT TO BE BORN!" Shaking his head and realizing what he just said, 'Wow, my fiance's water broke and our daughter is about to be born. I got to say those beautiful words, even though my poor Ondago is in so much pain I am the happiest I have ever been.'

All of the inner and outer senshi along with the stars lights, were sitting in the waiting room, patiently waiting for Seiya to come out of the delivery room with some news. "I really hope she's ok, I mean they have been back their for hours," Minako holding Yaten's hand even tighter with worry in her eyes. "They're probably doing great. My mom has always told me that labor can last anywhere from a few minutes to hours and even days so thirteen hours isn't irregular," Ami pushed her glasses up to their proper position on her nose as she reassured everyone. A few moments later a noise caught all of their attention. Running into the waiting room wearing the red scrubs the hospital provided him, Seiya with tears in his eyes, told everyone the blessed news and that they were allowed to come into the room to see both mom and baby but only two people at a time per the hospital's policy. Each of the senshi took their turns to go in and see that both Usagi and small lady were happy and healthy. Usagi bragged about her and Seiya's engagement and she showed off her beautiful ring. Haruka was not happy to hear about this, but knew that this was what their once future king had intended to happen the entire time, and seeing the happiness and love in Usagi's eye and seeing her light shine so brightly, she decided not to urge her princess to change her mind.

After everyone left, Seiya came back into Usagi's hospital room and sat at the side of the bed staring at her while she held and stared at small lady in her arms, thinking about how he would do anything to keep them safe and happy. "Ondago, lets set the wedding for next month. I want you to be my wife as soon as possible. You are the only woman in this world for me and I want to raise our family together in the same home. I can't imagine you and small lady not being with me every day." Nervous because she just had the baby and knowing that she would not be fully recovered for at least six weeks, she thought about their situation in great depth. " I want to marry as soon as possible as well, but I won't be fully recovered for at least six weeks. Can we make it for 3 months from now? We can still live together until then, I know my parents would rather us be together to raise small lady then us trying to do it while living apart. But we need to find our own place since I want things to be private while I'm recovering with small lady." Understanding her point of view, he agreed. As he kissed each of them on their foreheads, Kenji Papa and Ikuko Mama walked into the room with Shingo to see the new bundle of joy.

While Usagi's parents were in the room, Seiya took the opportunity to discuss their idea about them living together until the wedding so that he can take care of both Usagi and small lady. KenjiPapa had concern flooding his face as looked at his daughter and granddaughter, and he turned his head to face Seiya, "I agree that it would be better for you to raise small lady together, but I want to make sure that you have your own home together first and not you living with your brothers since they are bachelors wanting to enjoy the bachelor life. Can you agree that she will continue living at home with us until you have found a place just for you and your new family." Smiling at Kenji Papa, "Of course. I have already scheduled an appointment with my realtor for tomorrow morning while my Ondago gets some well deserved sleep. I want to make sure that I have time for getting the home tested and everything before I bring them home. Plus I have a lot of furniture to buy for the house since we will have our first home." Turning his head to look at Ikuko Momma, "I was actually hoping that I can ask for your help in picking out the furniture once I have the house bought and paid for. I know that you know Usagi's taste better than I, plus I have never been a father before and am an amateur about baby supplies and want to make sure that the house has everything that we need for small lady." KenjiPapa was relieved and very pleased that Seiya was taking this situation so seriously, making him feel confident and safe about letting Usagi and small lady to move in with Seiya. "Of course I would love to help you with the furniture! I have so many ideas that I know you both will love. I'm free tomorrow also if you wouldn't mind me coming with you to see houses," Ikuko hinting at Seiya that she wants to house shop as well. "I'd love the help. It's one thing to get a condo for three bachelors but a whole new world making sure we have what we need for a growing family. I'm sure small lady is only the first child we will have. I'm hoping in the future there will be more."


	7. Chapter 7

**GIVING OF MY GOLD CRYSTAL**

Chapter Six: Evil has Arrived

On top of a mountain on a desolate planet, a tall, thin, pale skinned man whose blue hair shadowed a portion of his face, leaving only one of his blue eyes visible, sat in his throne of ice, making ice minions by the dozen with little effort at all. "I need to find this shining light that warms my castle. It's the most beautiful shine I have ever seen. Now which of you are going to help me succeed in finding and obtaining this light?" he looked down at his guards, first: a beautiful dark skinned woman with long green hair that dragged on the floor and piercing red eyes, second: a shorter tan man with spikey red hair and captivating purple eyes and third: a short round pale woman with blonde hair and green eyes were bowed in front of their king. The short round woman raised her head to look up at her king, "You Majesty, please allow me, Conterous, to find this light you are looking for. In the mean time, I will collect energy to fuel your icy minions." With a smirk on his face, "then go on Conterous and find the light that I am seeking. You are all dismissed." The guards left the throne room to leave King Yuki to his thoughts. King Yuki stood from his throne and walked over to the balcony. 'Oh warm light, you will be mine soon enough. I just hope you don't melt my castle,' he chuckled and smiled to himself.

Usagi, recovering from giving birth, loves being a mother and bride to be. She has started planning the wedding from their new, 2 story, 5 bedroom, 3 bathroom house down the street from her parents. "Wow all of this planning is a lot more work than I thought Minako." Smiling, "You didn't think it was a walk in the park now did you Usagi. I mean you have seven bridesmaids and me your amazingly wonderful matron of honor." Rolling her eyes and smiling, Usagi starts looking through the wedding planning magazine that she had been reading earlier.

Seiya finally waking up at 11:00 am after a rough night shift with small lady, walks into the living room where Minako and his Ondago were sitting on the floor. "Still hitting all the books? Why not just hire that wedding planner to help you Ondago. I can easily afford it and then you can relax and just tell her what you want." Sighing and having a very nervous look on her face, "Seiya I want it to be our wedding not something someone else comes up with and since I'm a stay at home mom, per your specific request, I have so much time on my hands. and it's fun and gives me something to do. Small lady isn't big enough to tear up the house so I have the whole day to just enjoy planning and being mommy. None the less, I'm not use to spending money so easily that I'd rather spend for what we need, and save the rest for a rainy day fund." Minako nodded her head in agreement and went on talking to Usagi about the wedding. Picking the colors, flowers, placing each and every detail. Seiya didn't even have a choice in what he would get to wear, but he really didn't care as long as it is the wedding of his Ondago's dreams.

Looking through some of the wedding magazines, Minako came across an ad about a Wedding Expo coming to Tokyo and showed it to Usagi. "We should totally go and you can get ideas for the wedding and can maybe even win the dress of your dreams!" "That's a fantastic idea. We can even take small lady since I can't leave her too long with me breast feeding and all. Let's go buy the tickets today." Usagi turned to face Seiya, "Honey I know you already had a long night with small lady, but could you please keep an eye on her for about an hour while we go buy the tickets?" Smiling at her, "Of course Ondago, go do what you need to do." Feeling content, the girls left Seiya with small lady while they paid for their expo tickets.

While the girls were gone, Seiya went into the nursery where small lady had just woken up and was cooing. He picked her up to cuddle her in the rocking chair. "Small lady, you are so beautiful and look so much like your mother. She and I are so lucky to raise you. I hope that your father can see what a gorgeous girl you are becoming and I hope that he is still happy with his decision to let me take care of you and your mother." A small whisper of a voice had echoed in Seiya's head, 'Daddy already visited me and told me everything. He is proud that he picked you papa. I just hope that I can be a true princess like my mommy. I love you papa and I love daddy too. Thank you for taking care of me and mommy.' Confused, Seiya looked around. Trying to figure out where the voice had come from, he looked down at Small Lady. "Small Lady did you just speak to me?" Small lady looked up at Seiya and smiled continuing to coo. Seiya was amazed and hoped that Ondago knew what their Small Lady could do.

Rei was at the Hikawa Shrine performing her daily prayers and fortune reading in the flames. While praying, a dark cloud came into vision with lightening piercing Usagi in heart and her eyes going black. Usagi's body fell to the floor with a loud thud and did not move again. 'Oh my goddess. Usagi…..this vision can't come true. I need to talk to the other senshi and warn them to all take shifts to watch over you until we can figure out who or what is going on.' Rei ran to the phone and sent an emergency text to all of the Senshi to meet with her at the shrine. She warned Seiya not to bring Usagi or even tell her as she doesn't want to worry her and make her milk to go sour.

An hour later all of the senshi and the star lights were sitting around the fire drinking some hot oolong tea that Rei had prepared for the meeting. Seiya was confused why they would be having a senshi meeting without Usagi but knew he would be told at any moment. "Everyone, I have called you here due to a vision that I received just before I texted you. There is a new enemy and it's going to go after Usagi. The only reason I didn't ask her to come is because she is still nursing small lady." Haruka jumped up from her seat, "You mean Kitty is in danger!" "But who is it? I mean every time Usagi finally feels even remotely happy and relaxed some new enemy had to come along and ruin it for her. What plan have you come up with Rei," Minako reached over to pour herself some more tea. Rei took a deep breath, "I think that we should take shifts in teams of two, being full time security for Usagi, but it has to be without her knowing." Seiya stood up from his seat, "I am with her 90% of the day everyday so what else are we proposing? Senshi sitting outside the house down the street every night?" "Well Seiya, we will all do whatever it takes to protect our princess and future queen at all costs, so if you feel uncomfortable, get over it. This is a threat on our princess, your wife to be, so grow up and help make a game plan." "Rei I'm not trying to say that I'm uncomfortable I'm just trying to get on the same page as you. She is just as important to me as she is to you, maybe even more so. I love her with my whole being. " Minako realizing that the Expo is in the morning, "Seiya I think we should get more tickets to the Expo for the rest of the inner senshi. If something comes along while we are there, then we are going to need all the back up that we can get." "That would actually be a great idea Minako. I don't have plans tomorrow so I know I can definitely go," Rei turned to look at the rest of the senshi and Makoto and Ami confirm that they are available to attend.

After discussing their plan everyone left to go home, except for Haruka and Michiru who offered to take the first shift. "On the way to the house I will stop off to buy the extra tickets for the remainder of the inner senshi to go to the expo. See you at the house in a bit." Haruka and Michiru arrive at the house and join Usagi and her family for dinner. Later that evening, they sat at the end of the street keeping their eyes open and cuddling in Haruka'sconvertible corvette. "I'm really worried about Kitty. She just had small lady and her light has just started coming back, the last thing she needs is to worry about another enemy," Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes with concern flooded all over her face. "She is safe. She has all of us watching over her and Seiya is inside with her at all times since the band put their tour on until after the wedding and honey moon." Haruka nodded and pulled Michiru in closer to keep her warm and gently kissed her lips.

Usagi awoke to small lady crying for her morning meal. "Ok small lady, mommy is here to feed you. Are you ready to go out to your first expo today." Smiling down watching her daughter eat, Usagi thought about how much she missed Mamoru and how much he would love their daughter. 'Oh Mamo-chan, I know you did what you felt was right, and I am happy with Seiya but I still miss you greatly. I hope that you can see our beautiful daughter from where you are.' As a tear slowly fell down her cheek, Seiya came into the room and ran immediately to her side, "Ondago, are you alright? What's wrong?" "I'm sorry Seiya, I have to be honest, while looking at small lady my mind wondered to thinking about Mamo-chan and how much I wish he could meet her." Seiya smiled at her and held her and small lady close. "I understand why you feel the way you do. He is her father after all, I'm merely her papa and I know that you and Mamoru have a very strong important history. Just remember that he will always be watching over both of you just like I always will be here on Earth."

After Usagi finished feeding small lady, she got both of them ready to go out when the door bell rang. 'The girls are here earlier than I expected, unless I'm already running late!' Usagi's eyes widened and she ran to the clock to find that she is still fine on time. Seiya must have answered the door because she could here her friends voices and laughter in the other room. Just then, her bedroom door flung open and Minako was standing in the door way with a sly smirk on her face, "You mean you actually might be ready on time for once." Usagi rolled her eyes and went back to finishing her hair. Small lady was laying on the bed when Minako swept her up in her arms and ran off into the living room to show her off to everyone else. 'Oh my, that poor baby,' Usagi giggled as she rose from her seat and headed towards the living room. All the girls were sitting in a circle on the floor with small lady going from one set of arms to the next, smiling and cooing with each of her Aunts. "So are we going to eat some breakfast before we leave for the expo?" Rei stood up with small lady in her arms, "Usagi it's not always about food, but we'll eat on the way so that we can get going. Has small lady eaten yet?" Usagi nodded in confirmation and they all left.

After breakfast, the girls made their way to the expo. As they were walking into the entrance Rei was taken back with a flood of visions from the negative energy. Trying to not be noticeable, Rei texted all the girls letting them know that something was close and at the Expo. Everyone became more serious and kept a very close eye on Usagi and small lady while they were at a booth entering a raffle to win a free custom made wedding dress. Rei felt so guilty lying to Usagi and hiding something so important from her. Seeing her finally happy and relaxed has made all of the senshi happy. "Girls, we will know if I win within the next couple of hours! Can you believe if I won a free custom dress." Usagi was so giddy and smiling that she didn't notice that the girls mood had changed. Ami was happy that she didn't notice so she wouldn't get upset herself. They continued to go booth to booth looking at what was being offered and taking free samples and information so that they could all sit down for lunch and help Usagi discuss some of her planning options since she has to hurry and finish planning the wedding that's only a month away.

Makoto had an uneasy feeling looking around the expo. There were all of these manikins that were made of what looked like ice, but they weren't melting. They looked like that were just staring at everyone. 'Where did these manikins some from? I have never seen thus style before.' From her peripheral vision she swore she saw one of their heads move but rejected the idea thinking it maybe a foolish thought.

As the girls ate the announcer's voice came over the intercom, "CAN I PLEASE HAVE MS. USAGI TSUKINOGO TO THE DRESS BOOTH. SHE IS THE WINNER OF THE FREE DRESS RAFFLE." Usagi jumped up from her seat and began to scream, "I can't believe that I won. I didn't think that it would actually happen!" All of the girls went to the booth with Usagi, and as she was discussing her dress with the designer Rei could feel the negative energy surrounding them. She knew that it was close but didn't want to ruin Usagi's excitement of designing her wedding dress, so her and the other senshi decided to surround the booth keeping a close eye out on her.

Rei's visions kept coming so strong that she fell over holding her head in her hands. "REI! What is wrong?!" Ami grabbed Rei and helped her back up. "Ami, I'm really worried because my visions are getting stronger." Looking past Ami over her shoulder she saw that all of the other patrons were laying on the ground sleeping and that the manikins standing throughout the expo floor had dark auras surrounding them and they were moving. Rei looked straight to Minako, "GET USAGI AND SMALL LADY OUT OF HERE. WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THESE THUGS!" Before Minako could fully react, Rei, Makoto and Ami had already transformed and were being attacked by the manikins. She turned around to grab Usagi when she saw her being held in the air in all sorts of fabric by the wedding dress designer. "Look at this light! His majesty will be so happy with me if I bring you back to him." As Conterous was about to finish wrapping Usagi in the fabric like a cocoon, Sailor Venus' love chain whipped Conterous' hands causing her to lose her grip and Usagi fell to the floor in a heap. She was knocked out and small lady was screaming in her stroller. "You keep your hands off of her! Who do you think you are?!" Conterous, annoyed with Venus, started shooting beads and ribbons as stiff and sharp as knives in her direction. Dodging the ribbons, Venus lost her balance on the beads that fell to the floor causing her to trip and fall herself. As she fell, one of the ribbons pierced her right thigh, pinning her down to the floor.

As the scouts were fighting, Mercury put out an emergency beacon from her communicator asking the other scouts for help as they were out numbered and she could see that Usagi was still in trouble. Within minutes the outer senshi and the star lights ran into the building. Star Fighter immediately scanned the room for Usagi but ran towards small lady's crying first. When she got closer to the cries she realized that small lady was laying on the floor with an aura of bright pink surrounding her. 'Her light is almost as bright as her mothers,' ran through her mind as Star Healer grabbed her small body and ran out of the building. Star Fighter was thankful that Healer had gotten small lady out of the situation so that she could focus on finding her wife. As she started running down one aisle she hear screaming from the next aisle, and it was Mercury being pinned against the wall by five manikins as they were stripping her of her sailor uniform and piercing her with icicles throughout her limbs. To attract their attention, Neptune sent a wave of water towards the them. Succeeding in her attempt, the manikins turned from attacking Mercury and started their destruction towards Neptune. Uranus Jumped in front of her beloved and used her world shaking attack causing the manikins to fall to the ground, shattered into icicles by the shear force. Maker removed the weapons from Mercury's wounds and took her out of the aisle so she can try to help some of her wounds.

Fighter started to panic as she couldn't sense Usagi and she knew that's who the enemy was after. Hearing a loud thump from someone trying to open the emergency door, she saw Conterous dragging a cocoon of fabric along the ground behind her. The odd thing about this cocoon is that it was shining brighter and brighter until it ripped open and eternal sailor moon floated into the air, her wings extended, she opened her eyes and they were full of determination. She pulled out her eternal tiare and shouted, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss," and her light flowed through her and the rod emitting its power against all of the manikins destroying them in a quick swoop. As Eternal Sailor moon's body slowly lowered itself to the floor, she retransformed and her body dropped into a heap as Conterous threw a pod into the air creating a portal that she fled through. 'Those sailor girls are going to be a serious problem if they keep interrupting my kidnapping.'

All of the senshi helped carry the seriously wounded out of the building and took them to Rei's shrine. Seiya had transformed back into his male form and carried Usagi with regret in his heart. He should've come with her to the Expo and taken care of her himself. 'Why are these evil things always coming after my ondago. I know her light is the brightest of all the galaxies, but can't they just leave her alone for once.' Usagi started to blink her eyes as she was awakening from using so much of her power. "Seiya, is everyone alright?," smiling down at her, "Yes, as always you protected everyone." Her eyes widened as large as they could get, "WHERE IS SMALL LADY!" Seiya came to a complete stop, "Small lady is safe. Yaten got her out of the building as soon as we got there safe. Now lets get you to Rei's shrine with the others so you can rest and get better." Usagi nodded in agreement and laid her head on his chest.

Seiya laid Usagi on Rei's bed as she slept. He didn't want to wake her as she needed to regain strength after the battle they just fought. When he kissed her head he heard Usagi talking in her sleep, "Seiya, I'm so happy that we are married. As soon as I have recovered enough and was deemed healthy enough, I want us to try for a baby." Seiya's eyes had widened hearing his ondago talk about them as she did. He kissed her again and left the room towards the fire where all of the other senshi were. Taiki and Makoto took it upon themselves to mend the wounded. Even though they knew that Ami would have done a far better job, they were proud of themselves for the care they were able to give. They all discussed a possibly new game plan now that Usagi knows there is a new negative enemy. She had to be a part of it now and they would discuss their ideas with her once she had awoken.

Taiki sat with Ami the entire evening waiting for her to awaken. He knew that it would take time, but he didn't have the patience. He hated seeing the lady that he loves being injured. Taiki grabbed something from a pocket inside of his jacket and held it in his left hand. He turned his hand to allow his palm to face up exposing the object being held. It was a tiffany blue box with a shimmering silver bow. He opened the top of the box exposing the jewel inside. It was a 6 carat princess cut diamond enclosed in a rectangular line of sapphires, locked in a solid white gold ring. 'I'm going to make this happen. I'm proposing as soon as I know she is ready.' The box closed with a snap as drops fell on the box. Tears ran freely down Taiki's face. Their relationship had become more serious and seeing her as injured as she is, he couldn't see his life continuing to exist without her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your reviews! I love reading them and hope that you guys will give me more so I know if you're enjoying the story! As its already been stated before, I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon. Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **GIVING OF MY GOLD CRYSTAL**

Chapter Seven: A Wedding to Remember

It was 8:00 am, the sun was brightly shining, the birds in the trees were singing a beautiful tune, and Usagi was surrounded by all the inner and outer senshi being poked and prodded while they helped her into her wedding dress and helped her finish getting ready. "Only two more hours away! Are you nervous? If you decide you need more time just tell us and we'll take care of it for you." Chuckling with a smile on her face, "No, I'm ready to marry Seiya and take on this new step in my life." Her eyes started to swell with tears as she thought about Mamoru. She knew that this is her day with Seiya but cound't help but wonder if her Mamo-chan was there watching over her. As they were all ready to go and just waiting on the limousine to pick them up, the girls enjoyed drinking some mimosas as they waited.

Seiya was with his brothers as they were getting ready. Usagi decided that she wanted Seiya to wear a powder blue tuxedo with black trim. Yaten and Taiki wore gray tuxedos with black trim and they wore powder blue roses in their boutonnières. With a single white rose pined to his jacket he was ready to go. As they boys waited for their limousine to pick them up, they spoke about something weighing on all of their minds. "Seiya, do you wonder if they'll come back after Usagi? I mean I know its been a month without any appearances from them, but that doesn't mean anything. Maybe their working on a new plan and going to catch us by surprise. Even the other scouts are worried about it. Minako has kept Usagi's attention on the wedding so she won't worry while all the other girls are keeping the eyes open just in case," Yaten lifted his phone to Seiya to show the text messages he has been getting from Minako. "I know I should be worried but honestly all I can think about right now is watching Usagi walk down the aisle. I still do not even know what her dress looks like. I know that she'll look like an angel but I still feel the butterflies in my stomach. I'm not trying to sound like I shouldn't be worried but it is the furthest thing from my mind right now." Yaten and Taiki looked at each other. They understood that Seiya wasn't pushing the subject away just because, but they wanted to make sure that he kept his eyes open in case something does happen.

"CONTEROUS WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO DAMN LONG TO GO BACK TO EARTH! I WANT MY LIGHT NOW! IF YOU DO NOT BRING HER BACK TO ME THIS TIME, DO NOT COME BACK AT ALL!" King Yuki was furious that he is still waiting for his light. It's been a month since Conterous's last attempt and he doesn't understand why she is preparing for so long. Conterous bowing in front of her king, "I'm sorry sire, I just wanted to make sure that I was well prepared before I went after her again. I want to make sure that I bring her back with me this time. Her protectors are very strong and I needed to figure out a way to hide our minions better since they know what to expect." Slamming his staff against the floor, "You better bring her back Conterous!"

Conterous started preparing all of her minions to go with her back to earth. 'I really need to make sure I come back with that tramp if I want to keep my king happy. Why is he so infatuated with this girl anyways.' Her jealousy raged through her as she hoped to become the next queen with King Yuki. She had played the scenario in her head for years and had felt that she deserved it more than some girl just because she has a brilliantly strong light. "Let's just hope that I don't accidentally kill her on the way back," a sinister look came over her face and her lips curled into a diabolical smile.

Standing at the alter next to Seiya, Taiki and Yaten get lost staring at Ami and Minako as they walked down the ailse towards them taking their place next to Usagi. They wore elegant dresses as Usagi loves her friends enough not to pick a typically ugly bridesmaids dress. The dresses were silver floor length spaghetti strap gowns that had a slit on the right side that came all the way up to the girls mid thigh. They each carried a small bouquet of white and powder blue roses surrounded by dragons breath. Finally, Usagi stood at the end of the aisle with her father at her side walking her down as in tradition. She wore an elegant a line gown adorned with crystals and silver trimmed the sleeves, bottom of the gown and around her waist. The most intricate part of her dress was the powder blue flowers that were hand sewn through the gown. She did not wear her hair her typical ondago style. She wanted something special since it was a special day. She wore her hair down, which dragged along the floor since it was so long. Through her hair were blue gems that were just randomly put in by her mother. The sparkled in the sunlight making her hair look almost like it was glowing. Seiya's jaw dropped watching her walk towards her. She looks more elegant than he could ever imagine.

After the ceremony, everyone went straight to the brunch reception. The country club did not have their usual staff working the wedding since they were at another party on the property, so they hired a small catering company to work the wedding. Usagi was extremely unsatisfied with the catering company as they wore dreadful uniforms that would never be suffice for a wedding. They wore these ridiculous costumes like rock stars at an elegant wedding. Usagi didn't let it bother her too much though because she just wanted to relax and enjoy her wedding.

The staff started surrounding the table designated for the wedding party. The chef of the catering company approached the table with two glasses of a blue colored wine that neither Seiya or Usagi had seen before. "As we had received the wrong information regarding our attire, I would like to apologize by giving you a wine that I have been working on which perfectly fits the colors of your wedding." Smiling Usagi and Seiya accepted the wine and took a sip. The wine was horrible. Usagi began to feel dizzy and her vision started to blur. Taking notice that his wife was beginning to lose consciousness, Seiya stood and grabbed the chef by her tie, "What the hell was in that wine?! What is wrong with my wife?!" "HAHAHAHAHA. You stupid man, she will not be your wife for long. I'm taking her back to my king who would kill for her light." Conterous façade faded from her along with her minions.

Per Haruka's direct orders, Ikuku mama and Kenji papa ran out of the reception with small lady and went straight home to keep her safe. Shingo, Luna and Atremis stayed to the side with Usagi to keep her safe. The scouts transformed and surround her knowing that every intention that Conterous has is to try to take off with Usagi again. Shingo now knows their secret, they are the sailor scouts that he has always admired, and now he was wondering if his own sister was one too.

Uranus performed her World Shaking attack knocking out half of the ice minions. Minako wrapped her venus love chain around two of the minions while healer performed her star sensitive inferno attack against them. Thinking that they may win, the scouts continued to work in teams of two to give each other back up. Mercury and Maker were fighting simultaneously and Mercury started to wonder why the minions weren't slowing down. "Why does it seem like there are more than there really are, let me look into something." Mercury pulled out her computer and ran a diagnostics at the minions. The computer came back with a flashing alert stating that they were multiplying. Every time one died another would appear in it's place. "Maker, they are just going to keep coming at us! Unless we kill them all at exact same time they will just keep coming after us." Maker nodded and sent a message on the communicator to all of the other scout with her plan.

All the scouts formed a circle around the minions and tried to keep them contained in one spot until they could figure out what they would do to get rid of the remainder of them. "Usagi, wake up please Usagi. The scouts need you noe more than ever," Luna kept pawing at her hoping that she would wake up. 'What the heck, did….did the cat just talk?' He shook his head and grabbed the drink closest to him, and as he poured the drink over her face he thought 'man she is going to so hate me for this.' Usagi's eyes shot right open and she looked at Shingo, "Why the heck would you do that!" and he grabbed her face and pointed it straight towards all her guardians who were fighting with all their might and were getting seriously injured. Seeing this sight brought tears to her eyes as she felt her pain, "Shingo, please watch over Luna and Artemis for me," he nodded acknowledging her request, "princes, please be careful. We know that you will be able to stop them," Artemis had put his paw on Usagi's. She smiled down at him and then turned her head, "MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

As she transformed Shingo stared in awe. 'My own sister is Sailor moon. How could I not have figured this out?' Her wings flapped and She pulled out her eternal tiare and shouted, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss," killing all of the minions. Conterous laughed a hideous laugh. "Do you honestly think that's all I have in my bag?" Eternal sailor moon fell back down to the floor and retransformed. "What's wrong with me, why am I so dizzy aga….." as she started to fall back into a state of unconsciousness, Conterous started to laugh again. "I will give you three days to give her to me. If she is not turned over to me by then, I will have no choice but to give her the last of the elixir, killing her. Until then, she will be in a deep sleep, not able to awaken again," Conterous through a pod into the air and jumped through the portal leaving the scouts wondering what the heck she gave their princess. Seiya immediately retransformed and ran to Usagi's body holding her, "we can't let her die but I'm not handing her over either. Taiki, Ami, is there anyway that you can figure out what she gave her?" They looked at one another and Setsuna walked up to the two of them. "We can take a blood sample and go to the command center. I have a lab there that we can use to try to figure out what the elixir is and if we can make an antidote." With a worried look on her face she looked at Seiya, "determining what the elixir is and making an antidote is going to take time and I can't promise that we can do it within the three days that we have been allotted, so we need to come up with a back up plan."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Moonies! Sorry that I've been taking so long to update. I have been side tracked with a new fairy tail fan fiction that I have started writing. (If you're interested in reading it, it's called A Celestial Mage's Dragons) I was listening to some of my husband's techno music when shooting start came on and I ended up just writing the first chapter on my Yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon sadly.**

 **GIVING OF MY GOLD CRYSTAL**

Chapter 8: Sleeping Beauty

It's already been a day as Setsuna, Ami and Taiki where trying to figure out what was in the elixir. "It's definitely not something from earth. We don't know what planet or solar system that Conterous is from so this is going to take much longer than we hoped to figure out." Taiki put his arms around Ami and she put her face in his shoulder crying, "we just can not lose her. Not only because she is my best friend, all of ours actually, but if her light goes out… well, our whole galaxy is doomed. Small lady isn't old enough to take over for her." Setsuna continued to work at her computer as drops fell on her keyboard. She didn't want them to know she was crying, but she loves their princess just as much and was worried she would not be able to save her in time.

At the Hikawa Shrine, the remaining scouts minus Seiya worked on a back up plan for when Conterous came back for Usagi. "Why would they want her so bad that they would be willing to kill her," Hotaru laid her head on Michiru's shoulder. Haruka hugged her, "It's because our princess' light is the brightest and strongest of the galaxy and other beings want to take control of it. No one else other than the princess and her heirs can handle such a responsibility." Minako sat on the floor with Yaten trying to think of any ideas they could to start the plan in motion. "Why isn't Seiya here helping us! It's his wife after all," Yaten blurted before thinking of what the repercussions would be. Makoto flew out of her seat, "EXACTLY, HIS WIFE IS IN A DEEP SLEEP. HE CAN'T HELP BUT TO FEEL HELPLESS THAT HE COULDN'T PROTECT HER!" Tears ran down her face. Taking a break from brainstorming they reminisced about how they met Usagi and how she changed all of their lives for the better, giving them not only friends but family. They agreed to take turns, going in groups of two, helping Seiya relax and rest while they take care of small lady and the house while the others continued to work on their back up plan.

Hearing the door bell, Seiya went to answer the door to see Makoto and Rei standing on the patio. "Hey Seiya. I know you've been through a lot as we all have but we wanted to take turns coming over to help with anything that you may need help with." Seiya let them in and the first thing they did was run to Usagi's bedroom to go see her. "She looks so peaceful, just like in the story sleeping beauty." Tears running down their cheeks they held her hand hoping that she could feel their presence. Noticing Seiya walking in the door they wiped their faces and turned to him. "Do you need some rest? We can help with some chores and taking care of small lady to take off some of the load. Remember, you will need to be well rested and on you're a game when Conterous comes back. After several minutes of thinking about it Seiya agreed to sleep in bed along with his wife as he hasn't slept even a wink since she went into her stasis.

"Thank goodness that Usagi pumped like crazy. We have plenty of milk for small lady." Makoto picked up one of the bags of milk and noticed the date and time on it are from this morning. The girls looked at each other, "Do you think that he is pumping her to make sure her supply stays current and there is still milk for small lady?" Rei shrugged her shoulder, "as long as I don't have to do that part to help out I'm fine." The girls giggled and continued with helping out. Rei was wiping down the counters when she saw a bunch of writing on a piece of paper. Catching her interest she decided to read what was written, 'OMG! THIS IS IT, THIS IS THE BACK UP PLAN!" and she started messaging the rest of the scouts on her communicator. An hour and a half later all of the senshi showed up at Seiya and Usagi's house and discussed Seiya's written notes.

On day two of three as the sun was rising Ami and Taiki woke up from an evening's sleep. They were walking into the command center laboratory when they noticed Setsuna asleep on the key board and a light flashing on the screen. Ami wanting to allow Setsuna to continue to sleep went over to the computer to see what the flashing screen was all about. 'PARTICALS FOUND ARE FROM THE PLANET AISU. THEY ARE SPECIFICALLY MIZU PARTICALS.' Shocked that they finally got a hit she grabbed at Taiki and pulled him over to the computer screen. Gently shaking Setsuna's shoulder they woke her up to show her the results. "We need all of the senshi here now!"

All of the senshi including Seiya arrived at the command center. Shingo was watching over Usagi and small lady while they discussed the results of the blood sample. "Seiya if you hadn't went all over the galaxy collecting samples we would've never figured it out. Thank you. Our princess' life may possibly be saved, I just need to figure out an antidote which will take time. I just hope that I can get it quicker than figuring out what was in the elixir," Setsuna hugged him while expressing her great appreciation. Pushing away from Setsuna, "I didn't just do it because she is our princess but because she is my wife and I will do whatever it takes to save her life. What else needs to be done to figure out the antidote because I would really like to help if I can." Dismissing his attitude, Ami, Taiki and Setsuna walked over to the computer and showed the scouts what was happening in their systems on the large monitor. "We are running a series of variables trying to find the antidote to the Mizu Particles. I'm hoping that with all the other specimens that you collected it will not take long."

Conterous was sitting in her room hiding from King Yuki until enough time had passed to go pick up the harlot she is dreading. 'I have been vying for his love for years and she gets it without even knowing him. This is ridiculous. I wonder if there is a spell that I could use to look like her, that way I can enjoy his love and not her." She immediately went to her library and started researching all the spells that she has in stock. After hours and hours of researching she finally found what she has hoped for. Chuckling, "I will finally get his majesty to fall for me." Her plan was to bring the harlot to him so he can see her and recognize her light, after that, she will keep Usagi captive and become her to finally marry the man of her dreams, King Yuki. Now all she needs is to pick up Usagi tomorrow and she will be the new queen.

In the throne room of the castle sat King Yuki annoyed with the long wait for his desired queen started taking his anger out on his minions. He would create them from the ice and then set them on fire to watch them melt, one-by-one. "What the hell is taking her so long. It's not like I asked her to take over the galaxy. I just want this light so I can take her into my life and marry her." Staring at the wedding dress on the manikin, he imagined what his new queen would look like. "I don't even know her name, know what she looks like, or who she is… but yet I'm still already in love with her." He closed his eyes and let the light that he could feel from her envelop him giving him great warmth.

It's the early morning of day three of three. Setsuna was again asleep at the computer in the command center awaiting the results of the antidote. 'BING….BING….BING' fluttering her eyes open she saw the screen blinking a red light. 'NO KNOWN ANTIDOTE FROM MINERALS AND PARTICLES IN THE SYSTEM' 'How can I tell everyone that there isn't anything that we can do? Our princess will be lost,' she cupped her face in her hands and wept.

All senshi slowly started making their way into the command center wondering the results of the antidote search. Setsuna knew that she could not give devastating information of the magnitude over the phone. Makoto brought some bento packs for everyone as she assumed now one took time to eat and just raced to get to the command center and she was right as they all took their food as she was pulling it out of her bag. Sitting in the meeting room everyone ate except for Setsuna and Seiya. Her face was still trying to keep her composure. 'I still do not know how to say this.' Seiya kept looking at her trying to read her but she was able to hide her information. "I'm sorry I can't wait any longer Setsuna, please tell me what is going on!" Looking at Seiya and seeing the pain he is in, she finally began to speak. "I have been running the antidote sequence ever since we received the results and … I..I.. I woke up to the alarm for the results. There is no known cure with the minerals and particles that we have on file… and Seiya," grabbing his wrist as he began to rise from his seat, "there isn't enough time for you to go find more. All we can do is continue to run through the plan that we have set up and hope for the best." Seiya nodded, rose from his seat again and walked out of the command center. He need to be able to think and clear his mind.

As the hours ticked by Seiya was getting restless. Small lady was at her grandparents house for the night as Seiya wanted to be ready for Conterous upon her return for Usagi. He kept playing their wedding day in his head, all the beauty that was brought into it by his sweet ondago, but then he had the bitter reminder of how he was unable to protect her. "I'm so sorry Mamoru, I promised to take care of her and small lady and all I have done is failed. I wish Usagi would wake up and be herself again, I miss her so much and I would give my life for hers." He laid in bed next to Usagi holding her close to his body, placing his forehead against hers. "I haven't kissed you since we were pronounced married, just one kiss so that you can feel my love while you're sleeping." He gently laid his lips against hers with tears running down his face. Placing his head on her chest, he cried, allowing the tears to flow. Suddenly his chin was lifted to meet with Usagi's eyes, her concern flooding through her face, "Seiya, are you okay? Why are you crying my love?" Taken back, he blinked his eyes several times to make sure what he is seeing is real. He couldn't believe his eyes, she was awake and talking to him as if everything was normal. Usagi yawned and stretched her arms and sat up on the edge of the bed allowing her body to wake up. "I feel like I have been sleeping too long. Would you go walking with me?" Seiya wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly crying into her lap, "Ondago, I thought I was going to lose you. I love you so much, I promise that I will be a better husband and will do even more to protect you!" Confused and unaware of the events that has taken place, Usagi looked around the room and realized that they were not at their Hawaiian suite. "Wait a second, why aren't we on our honeymoon? I mean I remember us getting married but not the reception so much. I must have had too many alcoholic beverages." Seiya looked up at her, she looked totally lost and it made her look so adorable. Sitting up and taking her hand in his, he explained what had happened at the wedding and their current situation. Usagi immediately grabbed her cell phone and sent a text to all of the senshi asking them to come straight over.

Not even 10 minutes later the front door of the Kou house sung open loudly and Minako ran into the living room and tackled Usagi where she was sitting on the couch. "OH MY GODDESS! Are you ok, what do you remember?" "I will explain everything once everyone gets here." Minako unhappy with the answer she received, sat down on the couch and folder her arms like a child would. Yaten stepped into the doorway moments later sweating and out of breathe from trying to keep up with Minako. "She is just too fast, I don't know how to keep up with this chick!" Minako turned around gave Yaten her 'I win' smirk.

As the last senshi walked into the living room Usagi was rocking small lady back to sleep since her aunt had woken her up. Once she felt that small lady was in a deep enough sleep, she laid her in her the bassinet next to them and sat back down. "Honestly, anything after the reception had began , I honestly don't remember. I did however have the oddest dreams while I was sleeping. I dreamt of a man, thin and tall in a castle. He was calling to me with his hand stretched out to take mine. I was scared and confused and felt like I had to keep running from him. He wanted me to be his, he wanted my light." All of the senshi looked at each other, who is this new enemy they are fighting. Setsuna had taken Usagi's hand into hers, "Princess, I am so happy that Seiya was able to awaken you, however, there are clues in the dreams you've been having. I may be able to get images from you dreams but I will have to put you back into a sleep state to extract the required information." "NO! I'm sorry but we are not putting Kitty back to sleep, she just woke up and shouldn't have to experience her dreams again!" "I have to agree with this one, can't I just read the fire and see if the image comes up there?" Everyone made sure to get their opinions on the table without even considering Usagi's opinion. "Please stop with the arguing. I have decided to be put back to sleep, and since this is my decision I will also make this an order so that you will have to allow it to happen." "Ondago, are you sure that this is what you want? I will support whatever it is you truly wish to happen."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Moonies! Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming J Oh Yes, I don't own Sailor Moon sadly.

 **GIVING OF MY GOLD CRYSTAL**

Chapter 9: Claiming the Princess

Marking off the third day on her calendar as she had a slight smirk on her face. 'I hope they're ready for me… or maybe I'd be happier if they weren't. Hahhaha, they are not going to expect what I have to bring to the table. Once I have the wretched girl in my grasp, I will get to have King Yuki's affections.' Just as she was turning towards the door to her room, Jobbux the shorter tan man with spiky red hair and captivating purple eyes opened the door. "Where do you think you are going Conterous? Does King Yuki know you don't even have the girl yet?" Her eyes widened but only for a moment. "I'm going to get her now. I put her under my sleeping spell and you know that means I get to have her. What business is it of yours anyway?!" Jobbux now enraged by her attitude, "You little slut! All you're doing is trying to let down our King so you can try to win him over yourself! Stop being so damn selfish and accept the fact that he has finally found someone to help him rule this planet!" Conterous's palm sounded with a slap along the side of Jobbux's face before she could stop herself. With the new imprint of her hand on his cheek and his fury about to boil over, Jobbux headed towards the door "YOU DAMN BITCH! YOU WON'T EXIST AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Slamming the door he stormed towards the thrown room to warn the king of her treachery. Realizing that she will lose everything, Conterous left quickly so that she can obtain the girl to win her King's trust back.

Usagi is sitting on the couch with a neural transmitter fitted to her head and connected to the command center computer. "Now lay back and I will put you into a trance that I hope we can reawaken you from." Still feeling uneasy Setsuna looks at Usagi who is now lying on the couch and curiously smiling taking Setsuna by surprise. Feeling the fear from her close friend Usagi grabs Setsuna's hand, "I trust you whole heartedly. I feel stronger now and know I will be able to be woken back up. Please stop worrying." Setsuna smiles back at her even though she still feels a pang in her heart, "Ok, you will need to start to let your mind go blank. You feel calm and relaxed. Lets start with your feet. They feel light, like they are floating…" Watching her princess fall into another deep sleep she thought to herself, 'How can someone this innocent and small be so strong and keep all of our hopes up like she does.'

Within minutes Usagi has fallen into a deep sleep. She is starting to fight in her sleep and images start to flood the screen. A man, the same man keeps coming up on the screen. Unfortunately his face can not be seen. He keeps holding his hand out to Usagi asking her to share her light with him. She denies each of his requests and is attacked and captured by him each time. She isn't mistreated though as this man treats her like a queen but she is not allowed out of her room. She is allowed so much luxury, but you can see Usagi's pain in her eyes. She chooses to be strong so that he will not bring harm to her loved ones…her family. In many of the scenarios Usagi would stand at the balcony staring at the moon singing the three lights song "Listen to our Song" hoping that Seiya would hear her and they would be connected by they music as they have so many times before.

After feeling tears run down her cheeks, Setsuna decided that she had seen enough and will try to do a search with the information that she had obtained. She was worried that Usagi wouldn't awaken and didn't want to risk losing her again. She turned off the neural transmitter and removed it from Usagi's head. "I will count backwards from ten, when I get to one I will snap my fingers and you will awaken. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Setsuna snapped her fingers and Usagi's eyes fluttered opened slowly, taking in the light from the room. Turning her head facing Setsuna, smiling, "See I told you it would be fine. I can't leave all of you. We're in this together."

At the Hikawa Shrine all of the scouts sat around the fire talking about small lady and other random subjects. However, Seiya and Haruka kept to themselves and their attention on high alert knowing that Conterous was going to be coming back at anytime.

Oddly enough Taiki had a nervous aura surrounding him. His palms were moist with sweat, and unable to wait any longer Taiki turned to Ami grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him and dropped down to one knee. "I can't wait any longer, it's already been too long and I need to do this now. Ami you are the only mind that can keep mine intrigued the way that you do. I can't wait to talk to you, see you, hold you and I do not want it to ever end. We've been through so much lately and I want to make sure that we live our lives to the fullest. Will you make my life complete by becoming my wife?" Tears ran down Ami's face and her smile was endless keeping her from being able to speak. She shook her head yes and fell into his arm where they embraced in an intimate kiss, which is not typical for them since they do not believe in public displays of affection. Of course all of the girls were jumping around screaming and excited hugging Ami and checking out her beautiful engagement ring while Seiya, Yaten and Haruka congratulated Taiki. After jumping around for a few minutes Minako started to thinking to herself that Yaten is the last of the Kou brothers to still be only a boyfriend. She wasn't even thinking about him proposing until now. She wants him to so badly, wanting the same of commitment from him. Sighing, she sat with Usagi trying to change the subject so that she wouldn't have such jealous thoughts during such a beautiful ocassion.

Ami joined Minako and Usagi on the couch. "Ami we need to start planning the wedding right away. I know how much work it is from personal experience so the sooner you start planning the easier it will be." With a nervous look on her face Ami grabs Usagi's hands, "Oh. Well, Taiki and I have talked about waiting until after this whole situation with Conterous is over. Keeping you safe is our first priority Princess." Usagi felt guilt ridden knowing that Ami is choosing to wait because her light is in danger yet again. "Ami, you can't stop your life because of me. Your life is just as much important. Let's go through some of those magazines I left here one of the days that Rei was helping me." Smiling Ami followed Usagi to Rei's room for the magazines.

Outside was not as happy of an occasion. Conterous stood on the sidewalk looking into the Shrine. 'Damn it. They managed to wake her up. No one has ever been able to counteract my spells before.' Now disguised as a young, handsome, tall, and sturdy man with dark hair and eyes, she hoped to grab the attention of one of the female scouts. Watching through the window she can see that the girls are celebrating and figures this would be the best time to make her appearance. As she is walking up the shrine steps Rei notices how attractive the tall man outside is and immediately goes to help him.

"Hi sir, what can I help you with?" "Oh wow. You are an amazingly beautiful woman. I came to get a protection charm but am now wondering if I could get to know you better." Rei's face became as red as a rose and she grabbed a protection charm from her closet. When she handed the slip of paper into Conterous hand she saw visions of dark clouds surrounding Usagi. 'OMG, HE'S HERE FOR THE PRINCESS!' Trying to keep the enemy distracted she sat on the bench outside and talked for about an hour before changing her mind and taking him into the shrine so that they could all work together taking him down. Looking up into the man's eyes, "We are actually celebrating our friends' engagement. Would you like to join us?" A smirk growing slowly on her face, she nodded and followed the raven haired girl into the shrine. Conterous immediately started looking around to find Usagi and saw her sitting on the floor with two other girls. "Hey everyone, this is Derek and he is going to join us."

Haruka and Seiya immediately put their guard up while everyone else introduced themselves to Derek. Seiya even more worried as he sees his wife standing in the crowd to meet their guest immediately grabs her hand and pulls her aside. "Ondago, you can not make contact with him. We are on the look out for Conterous and this guy is not giving off an aura that I can trust. Stay with me and do not touch him." While Conterous is busy meeting all of the other scouts Rei ran over to Haruka and whispered some very important information into her ear. Noticing Seiya talking to the harlot, Conterous became furious that the girl still hasn't come close enough for her to grab yet. Deciding to take it upon herself she pushes through the crowd to head towards Usagi. As Conterous is about to put her hand on Usagi's wrist she hears, "VENUS LOVE CHAIN GRASP!" and a golden chain wraps around her entire body.

After being tied up in Venus' love chain Conterous changed back to her natural form. All of the scouts were surrounding her, including Sailor Moon. "I know I can make you better, not this evil person that you are currently being. Please let me help you." "Oh stuff it in your mouth you cow!"

Haruka immediately jumped behind Conterous and placed her space sword blaster against her throat. "Don't you _EVER_ speak like that to my Princess again!" "What do you even want with her?!" asked Sailor Mercury standing next to Sailor Moon just in case something goes wrong. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, all you care about is protecting this harlot! Please. My king is worth so much more than this wench." Sailor Mars stepped right in front of her and slapped her across the face. "If your King was a real man he would fight his own battles like our Princess does!" Sailor Uranus pressed her space sword blaster tighter against her throat causing some blood to start to slowly slide down her neck. Beads of sweat start to form on Conterous' brow as she is sweating knowing that she is unable to fight for herself and that there is no way she will leave there alive.

Sailor Moon stepped in between Sailor Mars and Conterous. "I will not condone anymore violence. She is obviously here on behalf of her King which she loves and is heart broken over. It's not fair to her when she is doing all of this over pure emotion." Conterous was baffled that Sailor Moon was sticking up for her against her own guardians. She understood that she was jealous and didn't want to give her King his request. Why is she starting to feel so compelled to trust this harlot that her King so desires. She sees her scouts always surrounding her…protecting her…loving her.

Facing back towards Conterous Sailor Moon kneels down before her. "Again, I am going to ask once more, I can heal you and make you well again. Please let me help you." Crying and confused, "All I have done is hurt you and you are still willing to help me. Why would you help someone who has done nothing but cause you and your loved ones pain?" "I do not hold grudges. I stand for love, justice and harmony. I always look for the good in people and I know that there is good in you. Please let me help you be who you really are and not the person that you have become." A flood of light radiated from Sailor Moon filling the room so bright that everyone was almost blinded by it's beauty. Finally understanding, Conterous shook her head yes and smiled at Sailor Moon, "No wonder my King wants your light so badly, it's so beautiful and pure." Sailor Uranus removed her space sword blaster and Sailor Venus removed her love chain allowing Conterous freedom of movement. She dropped to the ground and opened her arms like wings. Sailor Moon pulled out her eternal tiare and then yelled "Sugar Honey Kiss Haliation!" The Light flooded around Conterous and her appearance changed into a brighter and calmer version of herself, full of love and happiness again. She opened her eyes and saw herself renewed. "I feel so happy. I don't think I have ever felt anything like this before. I've only known hatred, jealousy and disappointment. Thank you Sailor Moon. You are obviously the strongest of any kingdom and please know that I will always be in your debt. I shall go back to my kingdom and try to dissuade my king from coming after you anymore. I must confess that it may not work as he is use to getting what he wants and still has two more henchman that he will send after you." Mako jumped up with her fist in the air, "and we will be ready for them!"

The scouts all surrounded Conterous and they hugged as a group. They enjoyed the rest of the evening allowing their new friend to join in their festivities. Being engulfed in love and acceptance was amazing. She has never felt such a feeling and she knew that their was true harmony with Usagi being allowed to be herself, not locked up, but surrounded by her family.


	11. Chapter 11

**GIVING OF MY GOLD CRYSTAL**

 **Hey Moonies! Thank you for the reviews so far. I really hope that you continue enjoying the story!**

 **Just a Reminder, I do not own the awesomeness of Sailor Moon, only my story below.**

Chapter 10: And What a Surprise

A few days later life felt like it was back to normal, for now, and Minako was drinking coffee with Usagi at the Kou home. "So, what was it like having the naughty with Seiya? I mean it was yours and Seiya's first time together like that right?" Thinking to herself Usagi realized that with everything that has happened and her barely just being reawaken for a few days that they still haven't consummated their marriage. "I honestly don't know. With everything that has happened it has been the last thing on our minds." Usagi started blushing, "Maybe I should plan something special for him and I tonight. Would you mind keeping small lady at your house?" Jumping up from her chair Minako grabbed Usagi's hands, "YES! You seriously need a night with just you and your hubby. Let's go shopping for something sexy!" Feeling uncomfortable Usagi realizes that Seiya has had plenty of sex with other girls being a famous heart throb and she has only done it a few times with her Mamo-chan.

"I wouldn't even know what to buy." "Girl, I am so here to help you. SEIYA I'M TAKING YOUR WIFE OUT SHOPPING!" Seiya's voice could be heard yelling from the bedroom, "UM, OKAY HAVE FUN." With his well wishes Minako dragged Usagi out of the house.

After hours of tedious shopping, Minako drops Usagi off in front of the Kou home. Usagi walks inside to find Seiya sleeping on the couch with small lady in the bassinet next to him. She smiled watching them sleep. Remembering her special mission she hurriedly packed an overnight bag for small lady and took it, along with her precious daughter, out to Minako's car. "Good luck with Seiya," with a large smile on her face, she drives off. Confused and excited, Usagi enters back into the house, walks up the stairs and sets up her bedroom while Seiya is sleeping. She had bought a blue sparkly teddy, a matching thong, and some wine. She poured the wine into two glasses and set them next to the bed after she put on her new teddy and thong. 'Okay, I think I am ready now.' "Hey babe, what's going on?" Hearing a groggy voice, she turns around quickly to see her husband standing in the doorway. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. She looked like a sexy angel just standing there in front of him. Immediately she could tell he was pleased with her choice as his shorts had started to come away from his body due to his manhood starting to grow. Her face become bright red and she sat on the bed. "W..w…would you like a glass of wine?" Realizing that he himself was just as nervous, he decided that he needed some liquid courage, "Definitely." They sat on the bed next to each other and sipped slowly at their wine until Usagi took his glass from his hand and put it back on the night stand. She then slowly starts kissing him deeply and of course he reciprocated the kiss. Slowly they enjoy this new activity and start to explore each others bodies.

Seeing her in the incredible outfit that accentuated every curve of her body made him want to devour her. Usagi accidentally bought her outfit a bit small causing her breast to barely fit in the cups of the teddy. He decided to take it upon himself to lay his Ondago down on their bed, kissing her neck and slowly moving down her body, lightly kissing every part until he gets to her thong. He slowly starts to pull the thong away from her body taking them completely off and throwing them on the floor. Without hesitating he then begins by lightly kissing her heaven. Moans are escaping her mouth with each tender kiss. With each moan Seiya's manhood begins to get harder and harder making him crave her even more. Knowing it's been quite some time since her last sexual experience he wanted to move slowly for her benefit. As a shock to him she did not want to take anything slowly. She sat up and immediately pushed him down onto the bed. His manhood was already in her mouth before he could say anything and all the only sound to come from his mouth were moans of euphoria. 'For only having sex a few times with Mamoru, she obviously knows what she is doing.'

Both of them are at the peak and could no longer tolerate waiting to be completely together. Usagi laid her body down on the bed allowing Seiya's manhood to enter into her heaven. They both gasped from the pleasure they were both receiving and they could not stop moving from there on. All that could be heard from their room for hours were their moans of ecstasy. Their bodies were so in sync that they ended up releasing themselves together. After their eventful night, they laid in their bed holding one another dozing off into a deep sleep.

After five months of being absent, Conterous arrived back in King Yuki's thrown room. "Please your highness, I beg of you to leave Sailor Moon alone. She is a sweet girl who is already married and has just given birth to a child. Her light is strong and beautiful yes, but I'm afraid that she is the only one to control or even handle its power." Looking down on her, he took his hand and slammed it against her right cheek. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THIS! I GAVE YOU AN ORDER TO CAPTURE THE GIRL NOT BECOME HER FRIEND. YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" Before Conterous could attempt to defend herself she was wrapped in an iceberg which the King allowed to shatter into pieces. She was gone. Then Jobbux walked into the thrown room from his hiding spot and knelt before his King. "Your highness, please allow me to do what Conterous couldn't. I will retrieve the girl and bring her back for you. I have read all of Conterous' notes and will make sure that I will not fail. After several moments of consideration King Yuki nodded his head and sent Jobbux on his way.

Jobbux immediately went to earth to start watching over this girl to find out everything about her so that he maybe able to find what he can do to get her with little resistance.

All of the senshi were sitting in the living room of the Kou home attending Ami's final bridesmaid meeting while Usagi was in the down stairs bathroom vomiting. As she was walking into the living room she was wiping her face off. "I must have gotten food poisoning or something because I have been sick for a few days now. I'm so sorry girls to make everything take forever." Rei a bit annoyed pulled Usagi down to sit on the floor. When they were eye to eye she immediately poked Usagi's left breast. "OW, that hurt a lot Rei! Why would you do that to me?!" Michiru looked over to Haruka who already had the same thought in her head.

"Usagi when was your last period?"

"Ummmmm, honestly I don't remember. It couldn't have been that long ago"

Minako started snickering, "Um sweetie, I think you might be pregnant."

As those word left Minko's mouth Usagi felt like she was going to vomit again. Not from the morning sickness but from the idea of already being pregnant again. Thankfully she still had the extra pregnancy tests from the multi pack that she bought when she found out she was pregnant with small lady. Ami just as curious as the rest of the senshi handed the test to Usagi and pointed her towards the bathroom, "Get in there and take the test already!"

Usagi walked out of the bathroom with the test in hand. Nervous she put the test on the counter on top of a napkin and set the timer. Moments later Seiya walked into the house just having left from Taiki's groomsmen meeting. He noticed that Usagi and the girls surrounding the kitchen counter ignoring the fact that he just walked in. "OMG IT'S POSITIVE! SMALL LADY IS GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER!" Not only did Seiya's drop his jaw, he also dropped the bag out of his hand onto the floor. The loud noise caught all of the senhi's attention causing Usagi to jump. Seiya ran up to Usagi and lifted her spinning her in a circle which was the worst idea at the moment. As he sat her back down on the floor she ran straight back to the bathroom to vomit again. All of the girls giggled and hugged both Usagi and Seiya congratulating them. "Well I guess I better call the guys and let them know that happy news," Seiya walked into the living room with his cell phone in hand. 'Are we ready for another baby?…I'm so happy but so scared….How will small lady feel about becoming a big sister so fast?' Poor Usagi even though she was happy with the news is also worried that everything is happening way too fast.

Juboxx followed Usagi everywhere she went. She ran her usual errands of going to the store for food or supplies, taking small lady to the park for a walk, and then back home to clean house and help Seiya cook dinner. He noticed over the last few weeks that Usagi was starting to grow larger and just chalked it up to her eating all of the time. This day however, he followed Usagi and Seiya to a doctor's appointment at the OB/GYN office. Wondering what the hell an OB/GYN does, he left to do some research himself. 'This girl is already pregnant again. She isn't good enough for King Yuki! I don't know why he would want such used goods. Her light may be bright but she needs to keep her damn legs closed!'

He decided to continue watch over her. If she's pregnant again he is going to have to tell his King. Would he still even want this girl if she is already has more than one child? Keeping close notes he starts to feel that him being able to kidnap her may be easier than he thought.

Laying on the table at the doctor's office Usagi and Seiya waited for the ultrasound technician to give them the sex of their second child. Usagi reading her pregnancy book turned to face her husband, "What names are we thinking of honey because we need to pick a few for either sex?" Seiya has been a lunatic thinking about baby's name. He wants to make sure that since small lady's name is beautiful that this baby have the same. He didn't care what sex the baby is or anything like that, all he cares about is that the baby and his Ondago are healthy. The technician started the ultrasound clicking several times as Seiya and Usagi watched on the screen confused. Wiping down the equipment and Usagi's belly the technician pulled the ultrasound pictures and gave them to Seiya. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Kou I have some news for you. The sex of the babies are male." "W..W..Wait, did you just say babies?" Usagi's eye widened as he nodded and explained to them that were not only expecting one baby but two. Seiya was in shock. He didn't move from his position for at least 10 minutes. "Well let's go tell everyone else the news," Usagi dragged Seiya out of the office with a smile on her face.

As they walk to their car Seiya notices something off. There was a short tan man with spikey red hair watching them… almost studying them. This of course makes him put his guard up. Without tipping Usagi off he text messages all the senshi to meet them at their house for an emergency meeting without giving any details. As soon as they pull into their drive way all of the senshi surround the car crowding them.

"So what's the sex of the baby?!"

"I still can't believe you are showing so much this time."

"Well…"

Seiya got out of his side of the car and asked everyone to follow them inside the house and to sit in the living room. Standing in the middle of the room Usagi looked at everyone, "We are having boys." She wanted to see confusion on their faces and get their reactions.

"OMG A BOY!"

"Wait did she say boys?!"

"You're having more than one!"

Smiling at each other the happy couple tell the senshi about the appointment and finding out that they are having twin boys. Of course you know Minako always being nosey. "What are the names?!"

"We haven't discussed names yet but I promise to tell all of you once we do."

Usagi expressed her apologies but she was very worn out from being pregnant and was in serious need of a nap. With that she had excused herself to the couples' room. Seiya was happy that she had left the room because he had other things he wanted to discuss with the senshi and keeping their princess and their princes safe.

Jobbux had returned back to the castle to update King Yuki with the information that he has obtained. "I don't care if she is pregnant or if she has a husband already. I WANT HER FOR MY QUEEN SO STOP TRYING TO DISWAY ME LIKE CONTREOUS OR YOU'LL END UP JUST LIKE HER!" Bowing quickly he apologized for his inappropriate behavior and begged to continue to be given to chance to prove himself. King Yuki allowed him to leave to retrieve the girl and again warned him of what will happen if the girl isn't in the castle within the next 3 months.

Jobbux going through ideas in his head has realized that he has his work cut out for him. Usagi is always surrounded by her guardians and finding a time that she is alone is almost impossible… almost. She is alone when she takes her daughter out to the park. He'll just have to lay in wait since he was spotted at the doctor's office. 'I'll bide my time and swoop in at the first chance I get. Once King Yuki has her he will be happy and able to continue reigning our kingdom with a woman of strength. Now to get back to Earth so I can continue my job.' He wanted to please King Yuki and do whatever it takes, even if he doesn't agree with it, it isn't his decision as he is merely a pawn to the king and will continue to be so.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews! Please remember to review so I know that y'all are enjoying the story. Thanks** **J**

 **Hey Moonies! Just a reminder that I do not own Sailor Moon.**

 **GIVING OF MY GOLD CRYSTAL**

Chapter 11: Never Walk Alone

Usagi has been feeling like she is choking. She never gets a moment alone now and feels like she may not get a chance again until after she has recovered from having the twins. It's only been a couple of months but she doesn't even get to stay at home alone. Waking up early, well before Seiya would wake up, she got herself and Small Lady ready for a walk through the park. 'Finally, some alone time.' Rushing, she got herself and Small Lady out the door without notice.

The early morning air felt good against her skin. She just wanted to enjoy a walk at the park and let Small Lady enjoy the outdoors for a bit. What could be better than enjoying this beautiful day with her daughter. What she didn't realize is that she really wasn't really alone after all.

Rei and Makoto were hiding in the spare bedroom downstairs and were awoken by the noise that Usagi unknowingly made. Rei took a peek out the door and realized that Usagi was trying to sneak out. "Makoto I think it's time that we get up and tail Usagi."

Usagi and Small Lady were walking through the park towards the swings when you could hear a rustle in the bushes near by. Juboxx has been following her in the trees at the park watching and waiting. Happy to find that she is alone for once, he feels comfortable enough to make his move against the girl. 'Why the king wants a whore like her I can not imagine. She must have put a spell on him.'

Usagi had made it to swing set with small lady when a blonde mass damn near tackled Usagi. As they were trying to regain their balance, which is much more difficult for Usagi at her fourth month mark of pregnancy with the twins, Minako apologies profusely. She has some questions that she needs answers to NOW!

Usagi giggles at her best friend's antics and turns to her to give her a proper hug. "Minako, I never see you up this early! Is everything ok?!" Minako's face lit up, "I went to your house first to find out you weren't there. By the way Seiya is pretty upset that you left without a chaperone." Cringing at the thought of Seiya finally realizing she wasn't home she looked at Minako with pleading eyes. "But don't worry I told him that I would hang out with you once I found you. Let me text him really quick to let him know that I found you and where you are." Grabbing Minako's hand Usagi pleaded with her, "you can tell him you found me but don't tell him where we are please. I have been feeling so much like a child that has to be babysat all the time that I just was some time out of the house without one of the guys." Minako acknowledging her request text him only the information Usagi has requested.

Minako put her cell phone back in her pocket and looked at Usagi with a blush gracing her cheeks as she bites her bottom lip. "Well, um I have some questions to ask and you are the only person that can probably answer them for me." Gaining Usagi's full attention and curiosity she nods her head giving her the signal to proceed. Without the intention she just blurted out "Howdidyouknowthatyouwerepregnant?!" Taken back by the question Usagi looks her best friend over. She hadn't realized the slight gain of width around her abdomen and then she did what only a best friend would do, she poked Minko's boob. "OOOWWW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Giggling Usagi had a smirk on her face that she could not hide. "I would assume that you are. Have you taken a test yet?" Minako's face got flushed and turned a brighter red than Rei's sailor scout skirt. "Um, well no. I'm afraid to find out. What if Yaten doesn't want it?" Usagi frowned at her friend's fear. Thinking it through she gave her best friend a reassuring smile. "I'm sure that he'll be ecstatic and want to raise the baby with you. Lets finish up here with small lady and we'll go back to my house. I always keep spare tests just in case." Smiling they chit chatted about the possible pregnancy while the continued to play with small lady.

Sitting in the trees over heard the girls conversation. This just may have made his job that much easier. With one of her guardians possibly being out of commission he will have one less person to deal with. At least he can now change his game plan in time so that the plan will work. Continuing to take notes he watches Usagi. He knows everything about his girl and just needs to get her alone long enough for him to make his move.

With the information that he has obtained so far he figures he'll have her back in his King's chambers by next month. 'King Yuki will be very please once I'm back with that dreadful girl.'

Today is the day. The senshi have all been waiting for it and now Taiki and Ami are finally tying the knot. They decided on a low key wedding at the observatory. The ceremony was beautiful and Ami had an antique wedding dress with subtle pearls sewn in all over to look like dew drops. She was radiant. After their vows they left immediately on their honeymoon to a science retreat in the US where they could meet some of their idols. Since there was no reception, the senshi all went out to dinner together to celebrate for the newly wed couple.

"Ami looked amazing."

"Taiki looked like he was about to throw up waiting for Ami. Hahahahaha."

"It really was a beautiful wedding. I'm just happy it went off without any problems."

Usagi being five months along had Seiya helping her get up and around with the two growing boys inside of her. Now Minako's baby bump is showing but she and Yaten have still not announced the pregnancy. It was more so because Minako's parents were furious with her for getting pregnant out of wed lock. She had been pretty depressed and didn't want to take away from Amy's moment. She'll tell everyone when she feels the time is right (even though everyone had figured it out already.) To lighten the mood Haruka and Michiru lifted their glasses of Champagne.

"Even though they have already left town, we want to toast to the bride and groom and wish them the best in their future together. May their love continue to be strong and may they bring strong soldiers into the family." Everyone smiling shaking their heads at the last line lifted their glasses and chimed them together.

Everyone was drinking and having a good time and relaxing. With most of the group being intoxicated Usagi started to feel as thought the restaurant was getting stuffy so she walked over to the balcony for some air. She stood there thinking to herself, 'We're all growing up and moving forward. Before we know it we'll all have little babies' She smiled and closed her eyes just breathing in the sweet smell of the outdoors until all a cloth was over her mouth and nose and all she could smell was something like a paint thinner before all she saw was black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay. Have had some writer's block.**

 **Hey Moonies! Oh Yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon sadly.**

 **GIVING OF MY GOLD CRYSTAL**

Chapter 12: Where Did She Go!

With the feeling of ice surrounding her Usagi started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and was shivering. Once her eyes had adjusted she looked around the room she was in. It was made entirely of ice! She shot straight up and seen the bed she had been sleeping in. The light blue sheets and comforter was made of fine silk and was like a dream to sleep in but she wasn't comfortable. 'Where the hell am I?' Deciding she needed some kind of answer she got out of bed and walked towards the door to find that it was locked. Scared she started banging on the door screaming, "What's going on?! Why am I here? Where am I?" She hadn't noticed the other person in the room until she heard a deep chuckle from behind her.

"WHERE. IS. MY. WIFE?!" Seiya being frantic was an understatement. He was looking everywhere outside and around the restaurant with Yaten while the other soldiers were looking around inside. Usagi literally just disappeared into thin air as if she did a magic trick. But they knew this wasn't a trick and now were all regretting allowing themselves a night off to enjoy something so beautiful as a wedding.

Yaten and Seiya had been searching for hours when they had met with all of the other senshi at the Kou home to discuss where they stand on the front of finding their princess.

"She's still missing and there's no trace or sign of anything." Minako stated with a sad tone in her voice.

"I can try doing a scan through the solar system for her light signature but it could take a while." Setsuna had stated.

"What do you mean by a while?"

"Anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks. It really depends on how far away she really is." with a pained look on her face she sat down on the couch.

Feeling utterly defeated Seiya just holds Small Lady in his arms and sings to her. It's the song he has always sung to Usagi, hoping that she will hear him from where ever she is.

* * *

From the shadow stepped out a shorter tan man with spikey red hair and captivating purple eyes kept chuckling at her struggle. Juboxx had decided he was going to deal with some issues first before giving her to his king.

Lifting her hand to her chest she looked directly at him. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh silly stupid whore, I have to prepare you for the king. I can't give you to him in your current state."

"What do you mean by my current state?" worry filled her face as the realization hit her. The twins. And she doesn't have enough strength to transform with the twins. All she can do is try her best to protect them.

"Oh there is no hope for them now. Don't even try." A deep hearty laugh left his mouth sounding as torture to Usagi's ears as she whispered, "No" to herself.

Deciding to run towards the large glass doors she realized there was a balcony. If he can just get there she might find a way out of this room. Problem was that she didn't even know where she was but that didn't matter at the moment, just getting out alive was. However, the moment her hand touched the knob bolts of electricity ran though her body and she collapsed onto the floor as the pains of contractions ran through her abdomen.

 _"I can't, what is happening? I remember this feeling it's," "_ Ahhhhhhhhh" the contractions were so strong and so feirce. Standing over her as she tried to move, Juboxx put his foot on her abdomen and let his weight press down hard on her pregnant belly.

"The King doesn't need a slut with filthy children in her womb. That womb is meant for the King's heirs." and continued to press down as the contractions got closer and closer. _"My babies, my little boys I'm so so sorry I can't do anything."_ Tears ran down her face as the first baby was starting to crown.

* * *

It had already been a week since Usagi's disappearance and all the senshi are traveling around looking for her hoping to sense her light close by to no avail.

Setsuna hadn't been sleeping hoping that she can find her light, unknowing that Usagi's light had dimmed with the lose of the twins and her current predicament.

Juboxx is pacing around his room. Usagi had contracted a bad fever right after the miscarriage of the twin boys. He had tried everything so far and nothing was working. He had hoped with all the ice around that it would help to cool her down but it did nothing. Unable to come up with any other ideas he decides he might have to return her before the king finds her there ill. He can't have King Yuki upset or he'll meet the same fate Conterous. They can deal with her while I figure something out. Once she's well enough again I'll get her back.

" _BREAKING NEWS, BREAKING NEWS….. WOMAN FOUND IN THE PARKING LOT OF A PARKING LOT NEAR DEATH. IF YOU RECOGNISE THIS WOMAN PLEASE CONTACT THE POLICE STATION AT 311."_ Could be heard on the television that the senshi were watching. A picture of the young woman had been aired and Seiya immediately jumped from his seat and to the phone. "Yes I can speak to the man in charge of the matter about the found girl. I'm her husband and I really need to speak with him." All of the senshi were looking at each other waiting to find out where she was and her current condition. "Okay, okay. The county hospital? Th Thank you very much." He hung up the phone and looked at everyone. She's at the county Hospital, Let's Go!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Moonies!

Sorry for the long delay. Been super busy with life but am so happy I can get this new chapter out for all of you! Hope you Enjoy this chapter!

Thinking about writing some one shots. Haven't really decided yet. Will let you know with the next chapter. lol

Oh Yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon sadly.

 **GIVING OF MY GOLD CRYSTAL**

From Chapter 12

"BREAKING NEWS, BREAKING NEWS….. WOMAN FOUND IN THE PARKING LOT OF A PARKING LOT NEAR DEATH. IF YOU RECOGNISE THIS WOMAN PLEASE CONTACT THE POLICE STATION AT 311." Could be heard on the television that the senshi were watching. A picture of the young woman had been aired and Seiya immediately jumped from his seat and to the phone. "Yes I can speak to the man in charge of the matter about the found girl. I'm her husband and I really need to speak with him." All of the senshi were looking at each other waiting to find out where she was and her current condition. "Okay, okay. The county hospital? Th Thank you very much." He hung up the phone and looked at everyone. She's at the county Hospital, Let's Go!"

 **Chapter 13: The Loss of Another Crystal**

Seiya was sitting in a quiet hospital room next to Usagi's bed holding her hand tightly watching her sleep. ' _How strong you have to be to still be alive after all of that blood loss. Please stay strong Ondago. We need you here with us_.' He sat there for hours going in between sleeping in the chair and singing to her as she sleeps. All of the Senshi were taking turns in sets of two watching over their princess as she was recovering in her deep slumber. They did this for about a week and when it was Seiya's shift on the eighth day he was pulled out of the room by the nurse to discuss some medical information for a few moments.

During this time, Usagi woke up alone in a hospital room with her her body covered in bruises and in more pain than she had ever been in. When she tried to sit up, the pain in her abdomen and womanly area felt like she was being ripped apart. That's when she noticed the I.V. in her arm and she finally looked around the room. She was in a hospital. She tried remembering what happened and why she would even be there. When she went to rub her pregnant belly it was no longer there. It was replaced with a much smaller still swollen belly and that's when she remembered the last thing she would remember before this. The birth of her twin boys. Tears ran down her face and she sobbed wondering if they made it through the birth or not and if they were in the hospital with her. Trying to move to get up again the pain shot through her body and more tears filled her eyes. She couldn't move from her bed so she grabbed the device next to her and pushed the nurse's button hoping someone would respond.

* * *

Seiya went into the hallway to with the nurse to speak with the doctor for updates on their current situation.

"Mr. Kou, your wife's vitals are doing well. All we are waiting for now is for her to wake up. Now be aware that with all of the stitches from the the delivery she will be in an extraordinary amount of pain."

"With over sixty stitches I could only assume so. How is my _son_?"

"He's stable and still doing well as you saw this morning. However, he was born 4 months early and he will need to be here for a couple of months. He seems to be very strong though. I'm still very lost that we were not able to save his brother."

Tears in his eyes he looks at the doctor, "It could not be helped. They were delivered too early and I am honestly still confused how he had survived so far. Have you figured out how he could have survived for a week without medical intervention?"

"Well, it seems as though he was bundled in very warm fur blankets and was fed mother's milk but I'm not sure how that could have been with your wife so ill. All we can do is be thankful that both your wife and son have survived. By the way, the funeral home has contacted us about the cremation. Your son's ashes will be delivered this afternoon."

"As soon as they are here please bring them to my wife's room. I want him close to her. And the pendant for the necklaces for my wife and daughter with his ashes mixed in, is that ready as well?"

"Yes it is and will be arriving at the same time."

Seiya bowed to the doctor, "Thank you so much." As he turned back around to head back to Usagi's room he saw the nurses light on above her door and ran towards it.

* * *

Usagi sat in her room waiting for someone to come in when Seiya burst through the door and ran to her side, "Ondago, how are you? Are you feeling ok? Are you in pain?" Being bombarded by questions Usagi just looks at her husband and smiles a very small smile. She is so happy that he was there with her, but needed to tell him what happened.

She felt so guilty. In her mind it was her fault that her twins had passed away and that she was so sorry and she would understand if he hated her. With tear filled eyes she tightens her grip on his hand. "Seiya, it's all my fault. I couldn't keep them safe and they died because of me being weak." Sobbing out the last part Seiya furrowed his brow and put his other hand over hers. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. You were kidnapped and whoever it took you hurt you and the boys."

"How can you say that Seiya? How can you believe that their deaths are not my fault! I couldn't do anything to save them!"

Seiya frustrated that his wife won't listen grabs her face in his hands and faces her to look at him, "one of the boys survived Ondago. One of them made it so you still were able to save one of them! Yes we lost one but at least we still were able to raise his brother."

"But wouldn't he be too small to survive? Are you being serious?"

"He's in the NICU being looked over by their pediatricians and they said that he's a true fighter. He's trying but he'll have to stay here for a couple more months. I named him too and hope that you'll be ok with the name."

"What did you end up naming him?"

"Mamoru Kou."

Confusion flooded her face, "Really? But why?"

"Because your Mamo-chan gave up his crystal for the galaxy to be safe, the least I could do was honor him for his sacrifice."

"And what about our other son."

"I had him cremated. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted but we had never discussed something like this and I'd rather have him home with us."

Tears continued to stream down her face, "What did you end up naming him?"

"Kenji Kou. I thought your dad would like of we at least named one of them after him."

"Did we get his ashes yet?"

"They're to arrive here today shortly. I had something else made with a small amount of his ashes specifically for you and Small Lady. You'll see what it is when it arrives."

He sat on the bed next to Usagi holding her in his arms, "Would you like to meet your son?"

Even though her face was covered in tears she shook her head and smiled, "Yes I would really like that."

* * *

"JUBBOX! I thought you were going to get me the girl! Why in the world do I still not have my queen. It's been months since I started having Conterous look for her and then you. I'm losing my patience and have no problem resolving my issue with you like I did with Conterous."

It's been a month since Jubbox left Usagi back on earth waiting for her to recover enough to give to his King and now she is even more guarded by the additional senshi that Princess Kakyuu sent per Seiya's request.

King Yuki hasn't figured out that Usagi has been in his castle yet to Jubbox's relief.

"Your highness, I'm so sorry for the delay in receiving your future queen. She has been heavily guarded and I wanted to make sure to acquire her for you safely. I don't want her guardians to follow me here to retrieve her back."

Nodding his head in understanding King Yuki looks back at Jubbox, "That is a good point and I will take it into consideration. You have one more chance or your will suffer a fate much worse than Conterous as you have promised me that you would make up for her failures. Go an find her and I do not have her back within the next month well, consider yourself exiled. And if you are stupid enough to return without her be aware that every guard here will be put on notice to kill you as you make you first step on premises." Jubbox's eyes widened. He knew if he failed that he could never return. He won't make the same mistakes that Conterous did.

Avela, another of King Yuki's highest ranking officers, had been watching the whole altercation for the table in the far back of the room. Her long green hair was wrapped in a bun on the top of her head as she continued to file her nails. Her piercing red eyes going between her nails and the men speaking. She allowed a smirk to grow on her face. ' _I know that once he's made this last mistake, that I will prove to King Yuki that I was always the first choice on important missions.'_

* * *

Usagi was wheeled into the NICU unit and up to her son's incubator. He was only one and a half pounds and was so tiny. Seeing him in the clear box and attached to so many wires and tubes broke her heart in two. Who could do something so horrible to such an innocent being. Tears filled her eyes and she took one of her glove covered hands and reached to touch the incubator wall. He had the darkest raven hair with radiant sapphire eyes. Usagi was lost in her own little world looking at his small form sleep when the nurse walked up behind her.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Taken back that she didn't notice the nurse behind her she turns around the best she can to look at her. She had a large smile on her face that was framed with Auburn hair and bright green eyes. "But he's so small. Won't I hurt him?"

"As long as you are careful with him, which I know you will be, you are more than welcome to. They say that skin to skin bonding is great for premature babies. Your husband is here everyday doing it."

After a few moments to think she looked at Seiya who only nodded his affirmation that he knows she'll be fine and looks back at the nurse. "I would love to."

The nurse sanitized her hands and proceeded to pull the baby out of his incubator while Seiya helped Usagi prepare for the skin to skin contact with her son. He was so light and so tiny as she held him against her chest. Tears of happiness formed in her eyes and she stared down at him for what seemed like hours.

Around the time of his scheduled feeding the nurse was headed over to Usagi and Seiya when Mamoru started to move himself to her breast, the smell of his mother's milk feeding hunger. As soon as he reached her nipple he latched on. The nurse's eye widened from the action. She had never seen a severely premature baby actually be able to easily nurse from the mother's breast, especially since he had a feeding tube since he's been in the hospital.

The nurse smiled at the family and looked at the baby, "If i had known you could do that, we would have figured out a way for you to go to your mom's room while she was sleeping. We wouldn't have had to have you daddy pump the milk."

"Wait you pumped my milk for him while I was sleeping? I am so sorry Seiya. I know that had to have been difficult."

Seiya shook his head. "I would do anything for you and the kids. I love all of you with all my heart. It seemed a bit awkward at first since I had never done it before, but it was worth it because I know how strongly you feel about breastfeeding when we had Small Lady."

Usagi's realization that she hadn't even thought to ask about her daughter made her heart hurt. She was so focused on meeting little Mamoru that she hadn't even asked about Small Lady yet. Seiya seeing the guilt build in her eyes again spoke up, "Don't worry Ondago. Haruka and Michiru are bringing Small Lady over. She always comes by to see Mamoru. It's almost like she's talking to him with her little baby talk."

Smiling Usagi looks back at him, "she has started to get quite a vocabulary early. I still can't believe she can say so many words for barely turning 11 months old."

"Well with Auntie Ami, of course she is going to be talking before we know it. Plus Mamoru was highly intelligent as well. You're super smart too, I think you just like being lazy when it came to school work," he chuckled the last part.

Usagi elbowed him in his side, "Looks who's talking. You're grades weren't much better than mine."

"Yeah, but I'm famous so it doesn't really matter."


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Moonies!

This will be a short chapter. Just a small snippet about Small Lady spending time with Mamoru the only way she can, in her dreams.

I definitely think I will be writing some one shots after the new year. I'll let all of you know once their written.

Oh Yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon sadly.

 **GIVING OF MY GOLD CRYSTAL**

 **Chapter 14: Small Lady's Visit**

Small Lady was sitting on a dark blue soft rug that is laying on the floor of a large room made of crystal. Next to her was Mamoru holding stuffed animals playing their game of zoo.

"Papa, I really miss you. I'm happy I can play with you here but wish you could be in our world."

Mamoru smiles gently at her, "Because if I were in your world right now you definitely would be unable to talk to me yet. You're only 9 months old and can say very few words."

Small Lady looked up at him with her beautiful beaming ruby red eyes, "But you would still love me right? Even if I can't speak yet?"

Mamoru puts Small lady on his lap and holds her close, "Of course my little princess. I love you so much. You are the love between your mother and I."

Small Lady snuggled into her father's arms enjoying their warmth. "Papa, why does momma cry when she sees a picture of you and her together?"

Mamoru's face grew sad thinking about his Usako crying. "Because your mother and I were madly in love. We were meant to be the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo in many years. She misses me like I miss her."

"But she's now in love with Papa Seiya. He's really nice. Is it ok for her and I to love Papa Seiya?" Her eyes look back into Mamoru's with worry on her face.

Hugging her closer, "My little princess, I asked your Papa Seiya to watch over you and your mother for me since I would no longer be there to protect you. I am happy that you both love him and that he loves you both back."

Looked back at Mamoru holding two stuffed animals , one in each hand, having them dance together."You know momma and Papa Seiya were going to have two babies but one died. They named one after your real name. Are you alright with them naming him after you?"

"I know what your Papa Seiya did as I watch over all of you all of the time. I am very honored that he would consider naming their child after me. I know I was the reason your mother would not respond to his love when she was alone and I was captured. I know she loved him already but was in love with me too and she knew she wanted to be with both of us but could not. She fell in love with his heart and she did with mine first."

"Does it hurt your heart to see her happy with Papa Seiya?"

Mamoru's eyes were filled with tears,"It does at times because I love her so much and I wanted to grow old with her. She was the one and only true love I could ever have. But I still get to watch her grow old and raise you and that is what's most important."

"Papa Seiya always tells me wonderful stories about you that he has heard from the other senshi. I think he really admires you. He tells me all the time that he is thankful that you gave him this chance with momma."

"I'm happy that he does feel so happy. Your Papa Seiya is a good man and I know that he will do well to continue helping your mother raise you and your brother into very special people. Plus I will always be here to visit you in your dreams."

"I think you should visit momma sometimes too. I think it would make her feel better that she knew you wanted her to be with Papa Seiya."

"Do you really think so?" he asked with a questioning look on his face.

"I do." Small Lady nodded.

"You're pretty perceptive for a 9 month old." he gave her a tight hug.

"I get it from you and momma."

"That's very true my little princess. I will definitely consider visiting your mother. It's almost time for you to wake up so I should go now." Mamoru stands with Small Lady in his arms and walks into a grand bedroom with lots of pink around the room. The cradle was made of crystal but there was a soft mattress made of down feathers that he laid her on.

"I love you Papa."

"I love you too Small Lady."

Mamoru kissed his daughter on her forehead and left the room.


	16. Author's Note

Just posted a Lalu one-shot incase if you're interested. It's titled Lucy's Date It's a crossover of Fairy Tail and Magi. What will Laxus do if Sinbad decides to take Lucy on a date? Spoilers...


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Moonies. Going to be putting this story on hiatus for a while. Not sure for how long but I [romise to get back to it at some point. I will be continuing to work on my Fairy Tail Story A Celestial Mage's Dragons and some one shots of Fairy Tail/Magi Cross Overs for the time being.

Thanks so much for ready so far. Sorry Just haven't really been motivated to keep the story going right now since I haven't really many readers or reviews and am not sure if it's a story that actually being enjoyed. I promise the hiatus won't last more than 6 months. Thanks again.


End file.
